Book Three: Laws and Promises
by flamesofunknown
Summary: Third book in the series.   After overcoming death in Nanoha's universe, the group manages to get into Amestris. But Shinji has a set back: She has no right arm. It's something the group needs to do before everything else. DarkShin, KradAut, EdShin
1. Chapter 1

• Chapter One

**A/N Well, I was stupid and deleted (by accident) the first document on my iPod. Reason why YOU put the chapters separately so you only need to rewrote certain chapters. Three chapters in and it's gone. The IPod needs a recycling bin like the computer, and why you post things on Notes on FB to keep track... I make stupid mistakes. Enjoy what could have been. Warning: Language through the whole story. Smut(not described), peril, gore you would find in a 14-A movie, some nudity, maybe implied Yuri/Yaoi (depends on my mood. Most likely EdRoy, DarkKrad, DarkEd, AutShinji or EdElricxEdMustang.) Enjoy.**

- Risembool, a quaint, peaceful place. The smell of ash is faint, carried by civil wars. It's old ash, but it brings back raw memories to those who have lived here, and those who haven't. Lying in a blood-slicked puddle of grass, a deadly amount, was a purple haired girl being supported by someone pressing blood dyed gauze to a hole where her right arm had been. It had been snatched away by the Gate, in exchange for the Truth. She was dying and in need of immediate assistance. Two boys, both matching one of the girls, one blonde, the other purple haired. The blonde teen (both were actually literally centuries older than they looked) matched a well-known alchemist from the area. Eyes and hair. It could have been menacing. That one had spotted the very house that would be either life or death of the girl whose every heartbeat spelt disaster for her. Chills settled on his heart as he spread white wings and flew stealthily over. He landed a little farther from the house and ran the rest of the way. He climbed the steps and banged on the door loudly.

"Help!" He shrieked loudly. The door was flung open by a fifteen year old one-armed teen with gold eyes that challenged anyone and blonde hair back in a braid.

"Winry and Pinako are busy, but I can help, what do you need?"

"One of my best friends lost her right arm and she's going to die!" The older blonde had a tone of a drowning man crying to his rescuing helicopter. His hand flinched up to the metal plated area of a missing limb. His face had a memory imprinted on it like some sick memory. "One second." He closed the door, and uneven steps resonated from behind the oak door. A shout came at the blonde, then a shout and a set of desperate thudding feet as the door was thrown open and the short blonde shot out, persued by a burly man whose clothes seemed to be bought from Big and Tall Menswear. Either that he was the Thing. Minus the bricks. "Show us where." The man asked him, bandages in his hands. The taller blonde nodded before running off to the dying girl.

**-Shinji- **

I woke up in a room that was familiar, yet strange. I remember landing on a patch of grass, ash and flame scented wind wafting around me paired with the faint scent of machine oil.

"Hey." Came Dark's broken voice from beside me. I twisted my head to look at him. A new shiny lower arm was rested across his lap, the fingers twitching uncontrollably.

"Automail?" I quietly asked, my voice harsh. He nodded.

"Pinako made it for me. We've been here a week." He looked at the door. "You need new clothes. Once you get your own Automail, the two of us will go to East City." I stiffened.

"Roy. Mustang." I dryly said, no affection for him.

"Your father's mirror." Dark felt my forehead. The door opened. "Hey. You're awake, huh." Dark pulled back, brushing the silver metal of his arm. A boy a little older then me came in, a roll of gauze in his hands. He walked over and helped me sit up, telling me to push my body up with my left arm. I nodded and shook my black hair out. I usually had purple hair, but it felt nice to have my natural color in my hair and eyes. Go read book one and two. :) The kid unwound the bandages.

"I'm Edward." He introduced himself, checking my side. He sighed before winding fresh bandages around my chest.

"Shinji." I looked at Dark and smiled. A short woman came in.

"Ed, how's our patient doing?"

"She's up, as you can see, the bleeding's stopped, but it's still a gaping wound, like it's waiting-"

"For Automail." I cut Ed off. "It's waiting to have a replacement for it's loss. I have an odd body." Dark smiled as wings, invisible to the normal people-people who didn't share the smidgen of bird DNA, magic and so many other talents I hadn't discovered yet- fluttered behind me. If it were just us, the thief would have curled his hands in the non-substantial feathers. I smiled as I shifted to get up. "Can you make me some?" I asked Pinako. She smirked.

"Of course. Welcome to the family. Ed and Al seem to have taken quite a liking to you." Of course the two who mirrored my brothers would like me. "Miss Shinjitsu Elric-Mustang." I blushed as I looked at Dark. He shrugged.

"Told 'em your name, so what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mousy, is there any clothing of mine left, unstained?" I had been in my Barrier Jacket, as that was bloodstained, so was my clothing. He shook his head.

"Impossible to remove the stains without destroying them." I swore in Japanese.

"Okay, once I have rested, let's go to East City. I can get a decent outfit and... Ugh, I wanna make something burn..." I let my fingertips catch on fire. Ed jumped back. I sighed as I watched the flames. I'm a pyro, so what? "Get me some flame alchemy gloves, Thief." I decided to go Hunter on him, the slight instinct I had when Krad leeched my magic. He yelped and nodded.

"I'll try to get some." He sighed as I put the flames out.

"Howdyah do that?"

"I'm a fire elementalist. In both alchemy and magic." I looked at my arm. "And if it weren't for..." I shuddered at the memory of those black hands, touching my body, pulling me into the black gate's bleak and pain-filled depth. "The Gate..." I whispered, rubbing my shoulder. "Gate." It took Ed a little to figure things out.

"You saw it too?" He was on me like Black Hayate on Breda, just to annoy the fuck out of the poor guy. I nodded.

"Truth took my arm..."

"Then... You had to perform Human Transmutation?" He looked shocked. "Who was it?" I took on a sullen look as I pointed to the person I had perfectly resurrected.

"He had been dead for a month. I called him back through sacrificing the one thing higher than your own Gate- my Linker Core. Its something inside me that allows me to use magic. Without it, I'm fucked." Ed laughed.

"Profanity... I like it!" My gold eyes glittered.

"My twin has a short temper and the same level of profanity of both you and Mustang drunk and high combined." I smirked. I ran my hand through my dark hair. If I was a guy, my eyes would be the same sneaky shape as my dad's. Pinako smiled.

"Ed, show her to the living room, lend her a vest or coat. Since you both are runts, your clothes should fit quite well on her."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! IM STILL GROWING YOU DIMWIT MINI GRANNY!" I shouted. "HALF PINT HOBBIT FROM HELL!" She barged back into the room. "MICROSCOPIC MINI SHRIMP! LAZY HALFWIT SQUEAK OF A BROKEN HO!"

"FUCK OFF, CHIBI GRAN!" I was close to setting her hair on fire.

"EMBERS OF A SHRIMP!"

"CALL ME SHORT ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL BE A CHARCOAL SMUDGE ON THE FLOOR!" I let flames flicker on my hand. She smirked and turned away.

"Well, I'll get working." She left, leaving me steaming. A blonde girl came in, holding a lump of metal and a measuring tape.

"Grandma told me to come measure and fit a prosthetic on you until the operation." She started measuring it and fitted the plate on, twinges of nerves getting connected. She fitted something like Dark's prosthetic on. I moved it around. Not as mobile, but it would do.

"Thanks."

"No need, Shinji. I'm Winry." She smiled, tapping the arm gently. "Take it easy, it's not as durable as Automail."

"I can tell you that." Dark sighed, watching his fingers ball up into a fist and unclench. "So much better, even though rehab is annoying." I stood up and walked to the door. I stepped out and Ed followed.

"This way. Autumn and Krad are down there, Al and my 'bodyguard' are sparring." Ed led me down the hall. I came into the living room, where Krad and Autumn were playing chess. Krad was winning and had captured most of his girlfriend's pieces. He captured another pawn and leant across the board and kissed Autumn. I smiled. Ed handed me a black article of clothing. I slipped it on, finding it was one of his short jackets. I snapped the catch closed on it. Dark came up behind me.

"That jacket looks fucking hot on you." Dark murmured, licking his lips.

"Get a room!" Krad called. Dark laughed as he hugged me.

"When she's eighteen!" Dark hollered back, a smile lighting up his eyes. He whispered in my ear.

"After that, I will have sex and make you pregnant with my baby." I blushed brightly, imagining the bundle I would eventually have. My eighteenth birthday would be spent, after the party, in bed, messing around with Dark.

"I love you." I flashed my classic smirk at him.

"As I do you, Pyro." I stepped away and sat by Autumn on the couch. Dark stuck his tongue out as he moved his left hand.

"Hurts like hell." I set on rubbing the flesh above the metal limb with my remaining limb, the way I had for my 'other/past' mother. Dark sighed in relief as I managed to massage a little stress from the muscles. Ed placed a hand on my shoulder, me being a little bit of an Edward Cullen, picked up some of his thoughts. _Shinji's cute. Too bad Dark has her. If he leaves her, or breaks her heart, I'm taking her. I want her. _The last thought scared me a little. Wanted me as in lust-wise, or wanted me as in wanting me to be his girl. I had an internal shudder. Damn Cullen. Go to hell for all I fucking care. I sighed as I sat by Autumn, whispering moves into her ear, thinking of each piece of a soldier in an army, like what I may be commanding at the very end of all this living hell Aut and I were stuck in with no lifeline out. And right now, I was clinging to the very edge of my Flame Pull. If I wasnt careful, it would shatter and I would be royally fucked. Aut would have to perform it on me, and it would leech my wing color away. I like the charcoal black with gold and silver flecks my wings are. And I was clinging to my Flame Pull like a drowning man clings to a raft. Or my twin clinging onto his last bar of Dark Aero chocolate. Yes, I have tried to take his Aero away, causing a punch to my sensitive area. Trust me, a direct hit to your boob (for all you women out there) does not feel great. It's like someone kicking a guy's nuts. I have felt Dark's memory of Krad getting him, not lovely. And Ed throws a mean punch. Almost as bad as getting WinryWrenched. I hoped that I'd pull through all of this. Haha. Pull. Ugh, bad pun.

Three days later, Ed had decided to hit on me.

"Shinji. If you aren't busy, could I come over to your room?"

"No." I flatly declined. He was not a Mustang.

"Why not?" I had bound my chest flat, makin me look like a Ed-Roy hybrid. I desperately lusted for some EdRoy yaoi, but I shouldn't pull my IPod out in this world. Mmmmmn, EdRoy. So smexy. Better than DarkKrad any day. Oops, there goes that Yaoi Fangirl side.

"I know what you want." I crossed my arm over my chest. I wore some of Ed's extra clothing, a vest and leather pants. I had been wearing the coat that Krad had given me for my fourteenth, which in matter of fact was creeping up in a month or so. My fifteenth. Ed turned sixteen on February 5th, so I was caught up to him for about... 5 months. Dark lay on the floor, taking a cat nap and stretched out on the floor like an oversized house cat, which he liked to act as (a huge kitty in bed, suck up) often. Dark snored lightly, purple ears on the top of his head, giving him a male Neko look. I smiled as I petted his left. Dark liked to have purple cat ears on his head in 'Cat Mode'. He made something like a purr in his throat and I realized how much Dark was of a leopard and a deadly dragon. The black side of the Kokuyoku seemed to have leopard and dragon or bird DNA, making us like stealthy creatures of the night. Yes, we are just like big cats when ya got us in bed. Especially me, suck up Uke I am. Okay, gotta stop talking about that. Ed sighed.

"He's taking-"Ed prodded Dark gently in his side, the large cat rolled over, but didn't wake up. "A nap. He won't know."

"I would feel like I was cheating on him." I scoffed. Ed sat on my hips, pinning me to the couch, and teenage hormones raged through my body. I was not going to turn into some slut before getting my liscence and seducting Mustang into getting me into his bed. He pressed his lips to mine fervently. I was stunned as Ed held me captive through pinning my hips, my wrist and lips down and prisoner to him. I kissed back and felt the wet slip of Ed's tongue licking my bottom lip for permission to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth to let him trespass into female (and hostile) territory. I felt something unhook inside me and I felt a strange tug. It stopped after a brief moment. His tongue slipped in and lapped around mine, making me moan slightly. His hands slid up and down the curves of my body, resting on the bandages that no longer kept blood from staining furninture and clothing, but bound my chest until I could get a bra, hesitating as if he was unsure wenether to undo the vest and cut the bandages and touch forbidden flesh for someone who wasn't a baby who needed to be fed or a lover. He bit my lip gently, making my hormones whip up again quickly.

I pulled away, whispering an 'Ed, stop.' He looked at me, lips swollen from the kisses. His cheeks had been stained by a decent blush, something he rarely EVER showed. I can count on one hand all the times he's blushed. And even less with tears. Probably how many Justin Bieber pictures I had (One picture that I defaced from a Scholastic book order. And Ed's cried twice, actually, a pic on FB. That's two.). I walked up the stairs, my shoulders prickling and the flesh around the prosthetic port ached, Automail felt like it would be more natural than this piece of mocking shit that pretended to be an arm. I only had to put up with the damned replacement until Pinako finished the arm. I decided to take a nap in my room, curled up on the bed, black cat ears out with a crescent on my forehead, mimicking Luna from Sailor Moon -A pretty good Shojo in Japanese- and beating the prosthetic into submission against the pillow. I walked into my room, yanked my vest off and curled up on the mattress, the blankets in a nest. I fell soundly asleep, one that someone who have to scare me awake.

My dream was a little odd._ Ed stood with me, not the one from Amestris, but my brother. His hands were coated in feathers and blood, as if he had just defeathered and dispatched a bird-human hybrid chimera. A lumped shape lay on the ground, the other Ed crouched, watching the thing with deathly sharp eyes. His outfit was one of a Homunculus and the mark on his left bicep was a strong red brand that the whole world could see. His eyes carried rage along with the 'fuck off or die a painful death' battle glare he carried normally in a fight. I sucked in a breath as bloody limbs pulled back under it's skin and red sparks flew into the air and the thing stood up, the blood on my brother's hands collecting into a smooth stone. I knew who this was as soon as they turned their hateful purple stare on me, crushing me emotionally and melting my thrills of adrenaline that coursed through my veins, wounds on my arm and chest sparking with a blue thrill shut. I swallowed, thinking something was keeping me alive... But what? I knew this was going to be the future. And I had to find out what it was by waiting it out and braving it out and just getting to then. A door opened, and since the dream had ruffled my feathers already_, I jumped awake. Pinako stood, clenched hands on her hips with a defiant smile on her face. "It's ready. Your Automail." She confirmed it.


	2. Chapter 2

• Chapter Two

My body ached to have the arm attached. It wanted it, to get used to it, to put it to use, to fight and protect. Protect Dark like he had done for me. I yearned to have it attached, to feel whole. With Automail, but whole. Not mostly with a shitty arm, but with something that can be handy, something that will be a tool, something I want, not the prosthetic my body wanted fucking off.

"I'm ready." I told Pinako. She nodded.

"I knew that you would want the Automail as soon as I finished." She crossed her stocky arms.

"Thanks, Granny." I smiled, feeling I belonged here, not some outcast like I had felt in the second world, in MidChilda, where my energy was derived from the core in my body.

"You may not have grown up with Winry and the boys, but you fit with them all the same. Dark, Autumn and Krad included." Pinako started taking the shit off my body and my shoulder rolled after it's weight had disappeared from my body. I sighed happily in relief as my body rejoiced, one fraction closer to the arm that would replace the one I lost. Fullmetal Wings hadn't really responded since it was hard to wield her with one arm when it took two to properly hold any of the forms. Pinako led me to her operating room where the pain of my life (minus the searing pain of losing the black magic my body contained and the Gate ripping my arm off) would start. Pinako hooked some wires up to my shoulder and the hot flashes of pain made me cough slightly. My lungs started to feel heavy.

_**Don't worry. Your body is preparing itself. Tell Oba-sama that you'll throw up blood during the operation, and the pain will last for about two weeks after, fever and pain ravaging your body, but your body will be already adjusted to the installed Automail**__. _A voice in my head told me. I frowned for a quick second.

"Ready?" Pinako asked.

"Yes, but something in my body told me that I'll be throwing up blood during the operation, but it's my body adjusting to the arm... It'll be fully functional after the operation, because my body wants it badly, not reject it." Pinako frowned at my information, then shrugged.

"Okay, glad ya told me, Shinji." She started.  
>Pain lapsed over my body ten minutes later. I gritted my teeth together, my lungs ready to hack up blood. Fire flamed up on my forehead, a fever raging. Pinako stopped whatever she was doing and placed a cool cloth over my forehead and eyes. I took a deep breath in. I let out a huff, the air whizzing from me. I licked my lips, the dry skin hurting slightly and stung a little. Pinako continued. In about another twenty, I was howling with pain and I had spit up blood twice. I felt nerves connected to something, but I wasn't going to pull off the cloth that Pinako had changed three times. I coughed loudly, blood filling my mouth and ending up on my chin and shirt. Pinako wiped the blood from my chin carefully as I heard the door open and the cloth changed.<p>

"I'm helping you out." I heard Ed say. "It's the least I can do. I remember when I had mine..." I heard his voice crack with pain, as if his tone wasn't smothered in it already. Minutes passed by sluggishly, pain filling each breath. Ed loyally stood by me and wiped the blood off my neck and chin when necessary. My breathing had become labored as more of the Automail was set into my skin and nerves. My body rejoiced a little as each nerve was attached to it. After what seemed an eternity, Pinako huffed. Ed peeled the cloth off my face. I looked at the completed arm.

"Thanks." I looked up at Pinako, then at Ed, repeating it.

"No problem." Ed smiled. "Sis." I beamed. Ed called me his sister. Pinako chuckled at Ed.

"Take good care of her. She needs to get to wherever she needs to. Be her bodyguard." I glared.

"Sexist. I can protect myself thank you fucking very much." I threw the cuss out like a bullet from a sniper's rifle. Ed beamed as he ruffled my hair. I climbed out of bed and stretched, my new arm creaking in the joints, but it was fine. I felt pain in my chest, but the voice came back. Don't worry. It will subside eventually. I sighed as I swung my arm and looked at the hand. Each finger was made with detail and felt perfect. Like Truth hadn't taken my flesh and blood arm at all. "And I feel whole again..." I smiled. Then, I doubled over, throwing up a lot of blood. My lungs emptied themselves and I straightened up. I sighed, as they still felt heavy, but I almost passed out with the fever raging in my head. I reached over for my bottle of fever pills. They took my fever and nausea away. I had it since the Flame Pull, but it never came to mind before now. I popped one in my mouth and in about five minutes, my nausea and fever had left me for about... 12 hours.

"What's that?" Pinako asked me.

"Pills to relieve my fever and nausea. My body needs them or I throw up what's in my stomach and I can't get out of bed from a fever. It hasn't been that bad, but my nausea is an evil little bitch." I looked at my stomach, thinking it better behave. I felt Ed's cool hand on my left shoulder.

"It's late. Krad and Dark fixed supper. Winry made pie." Ed smiled. Where was I in the plot right now? If I was correct, two weeks is the time it took for Ed's... Oh. I'm there. He has the information about the library, but it was burned down... And I shouldn't tell him... Now that I'm here, the plot is going to change and I was defiantly going to make Envy miss Hughes. I don't want him to die! I walked down to the table and took my seat by Ed. Al sat polishing his head, as per usual. Poor suck, can't eat any of Krad's catering. Mmmmm. Hikari food. My gaze locked on the bowl of sticky rice. Ooh, Krad knew how to make the best. Once everyone was seated, we began the meal and Ed and I ended up in a battle for the last piece of ham. Damn, Dark cooks a great ham. We tied (the ham ripped from the force of our Automail) and I happily munched on the piece. Winry brought out an apple pie and set it down. My eyes bugged as I reached for the first slice. She handed it to me and I immediately started chomping down.

I thought of the code I was going to use for my notes. Maybe the form of a diary? Or a novel? I looked at the plate. Several grains of rice lay untouched on the plate. I sighed as I swept my left index on the plate and licked them off the finger. I was the first one up to bed, completely tired and wanted sleep.

I tugged my IPod out and turned it on, tucking it into my shirt as soon as I had the passcode in and Nana Mizuki's Black Diamond playing. I climbed into bed, my Automail beating the pillow into submission, folded it in half and slept on it. - No dreams came that night, not sure if it was lucky or not. I touched the Optimus Prime charm on my earbuds then the dream catcher. It looked more like a transmutation circle than the actual purpose. I bought it when I was twelve. A silver feather charm, about two centimeters long and five millimeters wide, hung off the bottom of the circle. A small black bead nestled itself on one of the silver strands. I smiled lightly as the song faded to Period from Golden Time Lover. I swung my legs out of bed and went into the hall and groggily walked to breakfast. I bumped into a wall. It was Major Armstrong. I looked up, and gulped. Sweat bunched on my face as an orange kira***1** appeared by his face and I wanted to get the fuck away from the psychopath male hazard. He took his shirt off and I ran several steps backward as he loomed over me.

"How did you loose the arm?" He asked in his normal, over the top, way. Of course I had to tell him. When I got to the part about my boyfriend, he started crying and I ran for it. Wings almost stretched out but my thief reflexes would have kicked in if I had to face off against him in a duck-jump-dodge-repeat pattern. I sighed as I walked back and ducked under his right arm. He clutched at air and I smirked the one that my father and his other half made famous. Now, with a face that looked like my dad's and his hair color, you could have sworn I was the manipulative git himself, minus the gender and the burnt gold eyes. I stepped down the stairs.

"So, today, we go to Central, right Al?" Ed asked. The suit of armor Al's soul was inside nodded. I sat down in my usual spot.

"Are Shinji, Autumn, Dark and Krad coming, Brother?" Al looked down at Ed.

"Up to them to decide." He shrugged, chomping down on some eggs.

"We're coming." I smirked.

"Great."

"And mostly, I need my certification for a State Alchemist. Poor Colonel Mustang, won't be the only flame alchemist in Central. But... I want to stop in East City, first." I looked at Ed.

"Okay."

"Because I want to get some new clothes, some female requirements, and a few other things. Not to mention, maybe give Colonel Idiot a scare." I smirked wildly. Ed rolled his eyes. I gave a quick snap. Flames flickered and torched the bacon on my plate into crisp strips of ash. Ed sighed as the meal passed.

**-Ed- **

I tugged my glove harshly over my right hand. East City, here we come... I thought grudgingly. Shinji worked at tying her hair into a braid. She secures the black strands into a loose, fat braid. Her gold eyes shone like twin suns and I felt attracted to her like a moth is to a flame. I wanted to claim and make her my own. Flames of desire swept up inside me, trying to burn my common sense away. I was curious about what it felt to have her, in bed, sleeping with her... But what do they say about the cat and curiosity? Curiosity killed the cat, common sense was framed, but satisfaction brought him back. Al constantly tries to get me to stop saying as a cat, and a dog instead (Sure. Make fun of me). We waved good bye to Winry, Pinako and Den and made our way to the station. Shinji walked into the graveyard on our way by and went through until she found a certain one. Mom's. Shinji stayed there for several moments before placing something on the grave. She came back down, her eyes glazed with tears. Dark kissed her on the forehead as he rubbed her back. Then, kissed her lips. It felt as if I had kissed her only yesterday. We got to the station and got on. Shinji pulled a book from her bag and flipped it open. Fullmetal Alchemist? I thought as I read the title. I turned my head to one side. That's MY title. The picture on the front was a picture of me and Al. A sticker or panel said three books in one. I bit my lip nervously.

"Hey, Shinji? Do you have volume four with you?" Dark asked, raising an eyebrow. Shinji nodded, digging in her bag and pulling out another one. The picture was of Scar and three other figures I didn't recognize.

"What's the book series?" I raised an eyebrow. Shinji looked up.

"Um, Fullmetal Alchemist, by Hiromu Arakawa. In my world, Dark, Krad, Mustang, Al and you are all from books." She admitted. She closed it and handed it to me. I opened the cover, seeing a cow in glasses holding the sides of it's underwear out. Fighting Panties read the text over it. I rolled my eyes after chuckling a little. I read the script that Cornello had preached. And the dialogue I had said then was about the same, but some words were changed. From 'Nope, I'm Atheist.' to 'Nope, I'm Agnostic.' and of course, the outburst. I stuck my tongue out.

"And I should explain some of this..." Shinji shrugged, Dark engrossed in Volume Four of my own story. If Volume one was were Cornello was caught... I kept reading until I came to the parts I didn't know. "So, In my world, there is a 'copy' of you, my brother, and he's almost a match, minus the Automail and eyes. They're coal black." She held her hand out for the book. I handed it back to her and she flipped through it. "I know the whole plot of the story. But since I'm here and so is Dark and Aut and Krad, I doubt that it will follow the plot." She started our own private conversation, Autumn and Krad talking with Al and Armstrong. She held the book open to me.

"We were here." I pointed to where I was using the replacement prosthetic. She let me read what might have happened. "And the plot changes into a darker tone after we get to Central." She looked at Dark before snatching the book from his hands and opening it to the front. She started reading it like she was in a play and voicing all the lines of the manga.

**-Shinji-**

When the train had pulled into East City, I woke Krad up. He had been napping on Autumn's shoulder. Dark looked out the window at the station. I got up, stretching and started to massage my right shoulder. I sighed in relief. I ran out, grabbing my suitcase, which was feather light. The leather pants gripped my legs, and the breeze as I ran through the station lapped at my bare stomach. I waited in the meeting area and looked behind me. The rest of our group were straggling behind me.

"HURRY UP!" I shouted, running out and to the East Mall.

I ran in and started looking for a good store. I picked some clothes out and went to pay. They all had a goth-y look, but it was a friendly one. I changed into one of the outfits. I went to a lingerie store and bought some bras and girl's underwear. Not a thong! Panties. Mainly black or white ones.

I changed into a pair after I bought them. I went to the drug mart and bought some pads. I was running low. I tucked all my purchases into my bag.

I went to the center of the mall, where the group was. Armstrong was sparkling. As per usual.

I smiled. "Now, to raise a little hell here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Hey. You all enjoying so far? Well, here comes some mischief from our fav troublemaker, SHINJI!**

I smirked as I ran out, around to the middle of the city and started snapping my fingers, flames leaping from my hands. I ran and snapped again a few streets over.

I kept repeating it, when I heard a siren. I spread my wings and flew off.

I smirked as I kept snapping. I lit a tree on fire once. I smiled and laughed as I continued my 'mayhem'.

_Roy._

I was doing my paperwork, as per usual. Breda charged into my office.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing how he was drenched in sweat.

"Sir, you should look out your window." I turned.

Flames roared up into the sky, a black shape swishing about in the air. I sighed.

"Flame Alchemy." I got up and grabbed my coat. I rushed out of the East City HQ and headed into the city. I extinguished a fire with a quiet snap of my fingers and heard wings flapping as something touched down. I heard footsteps running away.

"IT'S HIM!" I heard an overly happy shriek of laughter. I turned and chased after the black dressed person. Their laughter reached my ears, as she managed to stay a good twenty meters ahead of me. I sighed as I sped up a little. I heard a snap, flames making a baricade between me and the person. I extinguished the flames and kept running after her. She stopped and turned. She smirked before she clapped her hands and pressed them to the pavement. The ground jutted up and flung me up in the air before I could say "Miniskirts." I landed in someone's arms.

"Hewwo." They winked. I went bright red and shot out of her arms. She was about Fullmetal's height, maybe a little taller. She looked about fourteen. Maybe fifteen. Shiny automail replaced her right arm, and she was breathing hard. She had her left hand on her chest, her face smiling, but scrunched up in pain. I heard a whoosh and all the fires went out. "I'm Shinji... Shinjitsu Elric-Mustang..." I blinked. She collapsed to her knees and lay down. "Ow..." she muttered, laughing.

She pushed herself into a sitting position.

"What were you aiming to do?" I asked.

Shinji beamed. "Meet you, Colonel!" She cheerfully replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yup. I'm waiting for the rest of my group... They should be around somewhere... I would like to be carried by my man right about now..." She smiled. "I can't find the strength to stand!"

"When they come, I insist you come with me and come to my office in the East City HQ."

Shinji nodded. "Thanks!"

_Shinji_

I sighed as I leaned against a building. Roy had helpfully moved me so I was out of the street. He stood by me.

I saw Dark walking down the street.

"DARK!" I shouted. He noticed me and ran over. He helped me to my feet. I blushed as he swept me up into his arms. "Damned Linker Core." I muttered, the pain a burning feeling. I had offered 99% of my Linker Core to resurrect Dark and Krad. I sighed as I rubbed my face into his chest.

" Are you 'her man'?" Roy asked.

" Is that what Shinji called me?" Dark replied, I could tell from the way he asked, his left eyebrow was raised and his head tilted to the right slightly.

"Yup."

"Then I am him." He laughed. I smiled as I pressed my lips to his shirt and became clingy.

"Where is the rest of your 'group'?" Roy asked.

"Behind me." Dark turned. I heard footsteps, clunking metalic ones, a mismatched sounding pair and a quick pace. I looked, and saw Autumn running towards us, Armstrong walking with Al, Ed walking by Krad, looking almost like brothers. I smiled. (Autumn starts writing here ;)

"Thanks for leaving us!" Autumn said, glaring at me. I ignored her. (Yes, I SHAL WRITE! :DD Change it if ya feel like it.) Krad ran up beside his girlfriend, who was way faster then him.  
>"Yea, thanks for that.." He fell to the ground with Autumn, back to back. I just smiled, happy my group showed up.<p>

"So.. This is the group..?" Roy asked. I looked at him, and nodded. I looked down at Autumn.  
>"Wha- OH! JEEZ!" She stood up. "I'm Autumn Testarossa-Hikari!" She bowed. "It's nice to meet you!"<br>"Colonel, Roy Mustang." He said. She straightend back up, smiling.  
>"As for you, Shinji!" She glared at me again, I just smiled.<br>"My linker core's killing me.. You know that..?"  
>"What in the-"<br>"NOTHING!" We both said, knowing we shouldn't speak of it in this world..

"Can.. I talk to you..? PRIVATLY?" Everyone looked at Autumn. I nodded, somewhat shocked by her harsh tone, and walked around to the other side of the building, while Krad and Dark talked to Roy..

She looked at me, and held out her right hand, and it started to glow gold. "What are you gonna do to me..?" I asked, worried that she'd go insane on me, and kill me.. She stuck her hand on my chest, making my Linker Core feel warm... "Autu-"  
>"Shut up.." She said. I shut up... "Take a breath.. imagine breathing in with your linker core.. Breathing in magic.." Oh, she was SO lucky we were not over there. Her eyes were closed too... I did as I was asked, my body lapping in my magic. "Okay... Magic seem's good... You're still young so.." She removed her hand, my magic stopping instantly. "It'll heal faster!"<br>"Wow... How do you know all this..?" She blushed, like she was hiding something.  
>"I.. was reading in Nanoha's world, when I came across Linker Cores.." She said, a blush still on her pale face. Her hair was down, and it almost reached the ground.. But it didn't.. She looked down.<p>

"Thanks, Autumn.." I said. She shook her head.  
>"You should be fine.. In the next 2 weeks or so, Shinji-chan.."<br>"UN! Autumn-kun!" I laughed as she chased me for saing 'kun'.. I crashed into Dark, who fell over. Autumn tackled Krad, who caught her. and smirked.

"Not today~!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"GET A ROOM!" Dark mimicked Krad, who smirked.  
>"At least we have a room!"<br>"Krad, that made no se- Oh my god you two.." I said, suddenly knowing what Krad ment by 'we have one' meaning they've done something... Great.. "AUTUMN!"  
>"HEY HEY! CALM DOWN!" She looked at us. <em>"It's not like we fucked each other.."<br>"OH GOD! THAT WAS TOO MUCH INFO!"_ I replied back through mind-link.. I glared at her, who glared back. Roy coughed. We both looked at him.

"If you two are done now..." Ed walked over to Roy, and smirked.  
>"Let's take them back to Central.. I have a feeling Shinji can be useful.." I shuddered.. Remebering his lust-filled thoughts.. Roy smirked.<br>"Yes.. I belive so as well.." Roy said.

We got to Central.. Autumn sitting down in one of the chairs. She had changed into her Tme-Space Administration Bureau outfit.. Show off.. She smiled, tapping a pencil with her left hand, head reasting in her right, with her eyes closed. Krad sat beside her, looking at the drawings she'd made. Roy looked at me. "So.. You're living with Fullmetal?"  
>"Yes sir." I said. He smiled. "What about your group?"<br>"We live there too.." Dark said.

**ROY**

I glanced over at Autumn, who looked up at me, from her chair. "What about you.. You're wearing a skirt.. So you're not an Alchemist.."  
>"No sir. I work at the Time-Space Administration Bureau." I looked at her.. "What..?"<br>"Never heard of it.. Autumn, was it?"  
>"Autumn Testarossa-Hikari.. Sir.." I nodded, as she stood up, taking out a device.. She stood next to me, as it loaded, and then hit pictures, puling up some pictures of where she was. "These are my parents. Nanoha, and Fate. This is Vivio, my younger sister. This is Dark and Krad. This is Shinji.. That's me.." I smiled, seeing a dog. "This is Arf.. A fox."<br>"Darn.. I though it was a dog.."  
>"Naw." Shinji said. "Fox slash human."<br>"A.. Chimera?" FullMetal asked.  
>"No, a familliar.." Autumn said. "Beasts that protect thier masters at all cost. Created by magic-" She covered her mouth.<br>"Ma..gic..?" Ed and I asked. Dark hit her on the head.  
>"BAKA!" He yelled. She blushed.<br>"I'VE SAID TO MUCH!" She yelled. Krad took out some tape, and taped her mouth shut. She blinked.. Shinji took a picture..  
>"You've said WAY to much.." Shinji said.<p>

"Someone please explain..?" I asked.

After Shinji, Autumn, Krad and Dark explained everything, it took me a while to process it. Krad and Dark had givin us an example, Shinji and Autumn had shown us thier devices, and I was still confused! "Okay so.. Shinji and Autumn, you both had a Flame Pull done, and.. Your cases, or bodies, whatever! Are not really like this!" Edward asked, looking totally mind-fucked.  
>"Uhh.. No?" Autumn asked. Ed glared at her.<br>"You wana know something.. You act like a kid about this! A PURE CHILD!" Ed said. Autumn stomped, and stood up.  
>"I'm not a kid!" She took out a scythe.<br>"WANNA BET!" Ed clapped his hands, and ran his hand over his auto-mail arm, a sword comming out of it.  
>"BRING IT SHORTIE!"<br>"Take it outside guys.." I said.  
>"NO!" Shinji said, grabbing Ed. Krad grabbed Autumn.<p>

"No fighting.."

"YOU'RE A KID!" Ed said. Autumn got out of her boyfriend's grip, withdrew her scythe, and walked out. Her golden hair waving with every step she took.

Deffinatly pissed.

Fate12343: Omg.. I wrote like, half of this shit.. It's 10:15, and I've been working on it since Shinjitsu sent me it.. I've got to go to bed.. Math test tommorow, presenation in Geo and french.. Tech is Photo shop.. Okay.. Night! :)

Shinji: Lucky ass. My Tech is Woodshop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Since Fate wrote the last half of chapter three... my run of inspiration had to be changed... Oh well, just that little blurb will probably send what I had planned originally on a slightly different course. Enjoy.**

**I was listening to DNAngel soundtracks while writing this.**

Shinji

I looked at the huge building. My eyes went wide. When I was reading FMA as a manga, I never imagined-Scratch that, I did.- that I would be standing here in person, going to take the exam. My mind reeled as I went over the basics of alchemy to the tough crap that came with the clapping.

I felt Dark hug me from behind. Since I was shorter than the tall freak I was dating, his hands were on my breasts. Hey, I'm still pretty short! He's like Hohenheim's height to me. I blushed.

"You can do this." I touched his left hand with my right, metal on metal.

"Okay."

"Oh," Roy looked at me calmly. He tossed one of his gloves. "Since you can do Flame Alchemy without the gloves, you'll need this as a cover." I nodded as I tugged the Pyrotex glove over my right hand. "Now, those who are not qualified to be in the building during testing, or without Edward, stay out." Roy looked at the rest of our group. Armstrong had long-gone on his way. I sighed.

"Let's go, Shinjitsu." Roy ushered me inside. He pushed me to a large hall. Two soldiers stood outside.

"Who's this, Colonel Mustang?"

"This is Shinjitsu..." He looked at me.

"Shinjitsu Elric-Mustang." I bubbled happily. The two sweatdropped.

"Is she your daughter, sir?" The one on the left asked Roy. He shook his head.

"No. Another Mustang." He sighed. Half true.

"Anyways... Is she an alchemist?" The soldier on the right looked at me.

"YUP!" I puffed out my chest. "Now, lemme in so I can do the exam." I stepped towards the door. They blocked the door. I crossed my arms.

I looked at them with a good damned glare Dark taught me. "How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, almost fifteen. And you don't ask a lady her age." I lifted my head defiantly. The two looked at each other.

"Are you an alchemist?" He asked again. "You look too young to be taking the test."

"Two words: Edward Elric. Was he too young?" I walked to the doors. The two soldiers looked at me, then at Mustang. He made a hand motion to let me through.

"You'll regret it..." A bead of sweat rolled down his face. I smirked as I lifted my gloved hand. They looked at me quickly, panicked and pushed the doors open. One handed me a pen.

"Go take it." I took the pen and went to sit down. I looked at the first page and went crazy on the easy answers. The next page was harder. I looked at how many there were.

Five pages, double sided, the last page hard. I sighed as the pen scratched across the page.  
>"Too easy." I muttered, half tempted to stick my earbuds in. <em>No.<em> I thought. _Too risky here._

I smirked as the man beside me was still on the first page. I was on my third. I hummed Be Prepared from the Lion King. My favourite song. I smirked as I flipped the page and scribbled a couple notes in. I sighed.

Two hours passed since I started. I wrote the last answer and turned it over. I stood up and stretched. I walked to one of the officials and handed it in. They nodded.

"Come back tommorow. We'll see if you can go onto the next portion." I nodded and left. Roy had been flirting with a female soldier who slapped him and left.

"HEY! Lilly!" He turned. His gaze was on her ass. _Ass man._ I rolled my eyes. He noticed me. "Oh, done?"

I nodded. "They told me to come back tommorow."

"Okay. The total testing takes about two weeks in total for everything to be ready for you to go on duty." He looked at me. I nodded in comprehension. I rolled my right shoulder, the metal pulling at my skin. Not quite yet used to the arm. Roy looked at me.

"Arm hurts?"

"Yeah." I grunted in a lower tone. "Just not quite used to it..."

I moved my arm, the metal clinking and creaking. I rubbed my shoulder to loosen some of the muscles.

Roy smirked. "Lets go." He led me out and to where the hotel was.

-Hotel room-

I stood in the room, Dark massaging my shoulders.

"So..." Ed leaned across the coffee table. "how'd it go?"

"Too easy..." I sighed. "They need to make it a little harder."

I moaned softly as Dark's hands moved to my neck. "Ahhhh..." I sighed happily. Ed and Al just stared at me.

Now, if you want to know where Autumn and Krad were, look in the next room. The two were making out. We shouted 'GET A ROOM' when Krad started to use the moves on Autumn.

My chest throbbed painfully from my linker core. Dark patted my chest. "You'll be fine."

I nodded and kissed his arm. I heard a sigh from Al and a groan from Ed.

"Get a room..." Ed complained.

"Nope~! Haters gotta hate, lovers gotta love." I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

I looked at my watch. "It's 11 pm. We should get to bed." I walked to the door. "Night. See you in the morning."

Al nodded. "Night." His eyes narrowed.

"Night." Ed went to his room.

I walked out and Dark held my hand as we walked down the hall to our room. I unlocked it and opened the room. I walked to the bed and flopped down. Dark closed the door which locked behind him. He lay beside me and kissed my neck.

"Dark, you sappy, sappy man." I murmured as he pulled the sheets up over us.

"I'm no sappier than you." He kissed me. I happily fell asleep.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite..." I murmured before drifting off in his arms.

"Watashi mo." Came his reply. **(I dare you guys to figure out what that means.)**

I walked into Headquarters and went to the room the men told me about before I left. A man holding a list was standing in front of about 4 dozen people. I shuddered as I hoped my name would be on the list to continue on.

"Kendra Greengrass!" The official called. A woman with blonde hair and green eyes stepped up.

"Ritchie Walker!" A man stepped up. He had (what appeared to be at my distance) pale green eyes. His black hair was shaggy and his height rivaled Ed's.

"Livia Maxime!" A woman with dark eyes, wavy platinum blonde hair cropped to mid-neck length.

"Dorian Moon!" A short man walked up, his hair braided neatly back in a thinner braid, not the fat one I liked to wear my hair in. He had dark eyes.

"Nola Peterson!" The tension started building. A medium height woman, taller than me, walked calmly up. Her brown hair was long and looked like it hadn't been cut in a couple months. Her clothing was a little outrageous. She had olive skin and was a little pretty... God... stop thinking like that!

"Shinjitsu Elric-Mustang." My name was called. I sighed as I walked up to the group. The official listed off about five more names.

"These are all people who got the test 90 to 100 percent correct. Everyone else, try again next year." The rest of the group muttered complaints and started leaving. The official turned to look at us.

"I'm Kay." A girl started. I turned. She was pretty.

"Kay means rejoice, right?" I smiled. "I'm Shinji."

"Kay Koren."

"K. K." I smirked. She laughed.

"Now, it's time for the second part. The physical exam." The official turned. I turned back. "Follow me."

He led us to another room. A male nurse and a female nurse stood in a room. "Now, the women will go with Gemini." The female nurse waved. "And the men will go with Anakin." The male nurse saluted.

The group spilt and they took us to a separate part of the room. She had us each strip down to our underwear, then poked at our bodies, like 'measuring muscles' and making sure we were healthy.

"Okay. The final part is later today." She told us after she had looked over us all. We saluted.

They had given us the clearance to be in the headquarters and I was now wandering the halls, in search for Roy's office here. I found it and knocked on the door. **(Is this a lead in for another little plot? Nope... It could be though)**

"Come in." I heard him call. I opened the door. "Oh, it's you. How's the testing going."

"We're on the last bit. I need to get to the alchemy show off session in about two hours. Nothing else to do."

"Paperwork." He held up some. I rolled my eyes and took it from him, taking a page with his signature and copying it down.

I had spent a good two hours in his office, doing the paper work. I looked at my watch and stood up.

"Gomen. It's the last part." I bowed, handing the sheet with the exact replicas of his signature back to him. "Hopefully I'll make it in."

(=^x^=) **(KITTY)**

I stood in the room, Kendra going first. She drew a circle on the ground, connecting it smoothly. She slapped her hands down, the circle lighting up. A glassy sheen apeared on the cement before a crystal glass folded up, followed by another eleven. A judge picked it up, turning it over. He nodded. "Sorry, but it's not quite the type we need. Sorry, but you will not be a state alchemist." She had a downcast look.

The others tried out. Then, Kay stepped up. "Okay!" She clapped her hands, gloves on, circles on her palms. She slapped them to the ground, it exploded under her. She rocketed up and landed on a railing.

"Pass!" A judge called. She smiled. She lept down, absorbing the impact with the balls of her feet.

"Shinjitsu!" The same one called. I stepped forward, clapped and placed my hands to the broken floor. I imagined it smooth as I drew the appropriate circle in my mind.

"Nothing?" Livia Maxime exclamed, her brown eyes wide with shock. "NOTHING?"

I stood up, paced a little on the floor, before snapping, the glove on, flames shooting out and lighting feathers I threw in the air on fire, scattering light ashes in the wind the flames created. I folded my black wings out, letting them flap out and create a large gust. The judges were gobsmacked.

"Did I make it in?" I asked, sweat collecting on my forehead.

"We would be crazy not to." I heard the Fuhrer say. The judges parted to reveal a man with an eye patch. Bradley, or should I say... _ Wrath._ "You make it in."

He stood up. "Nola, you are assigned to Armstrong here in Central. Kay, you are assigned to Colonel Yui in the East, Ritchie, to Colonel Ford in the west and Shinjitsu to Colonel Mustang in charge of the East Command." I saluted. "Dismissed."

I sighed, lounging on my couch. The papers for my State Name and Certification would arrive in East City, next week. I was happy that Kay was going to be at the same command as me. I looked at Dark, who was picking at his nails.

"We'll go back to East City soon. Like, tommorow, Dark." I started. He turned.

"Oh?" He lifted a thick eyebrow.

"Yeah. Ed and I talked it over. He's told Mustang." I grabbed the assignment page.

_Shinjitsu Elric-Mustang is officially in the Amestrian Military, under Colonel Roy Mustang's command. She is expected to have high qualities in her missions and assignments._

_-High Command._

I sighed as I tucked the page into my skirt pocket.

I stood up, Dark holding a bar of chocolate in his mismatched hands, taking large chomps out of it. I laughed as I stole a little from him. He smiled. I kissed him.

His lips tasted like the milk chocolate he'd just been eating obviously. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip before he started sucking on it. I blushed when he gently bit it. He let go of my captive lip and sat on the bed.

"Soon, you'll go into the military's full disposal..." I nodded.

"Yeah."

"You'll be a human weapon."

"Ummmn." I crossed my arms.

"You'll be sent to kill."

"Hai..."

"And..."

"Don't finish that." I looked at him, a deadly glare in my eyes. He laughed.I glowered before pushing him over. One of his feathers hit the light switch. The lights went out. I feel peacefully asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Listening to my B3:LaP playlist while writing this. :) Newly added? Inception soundtracks. OMG.**

**;) Enjoy.**

I sighed, kicking the seat with my feet. Roy looked at me curiously while Dark laughed as I started bouncing in a _I want off this thing. Gimme my codename and first mission._ way.

"Oi, Shinji..." Krad placed his hand on my head in an attempt to get me to settle down. "You're all hyper, as if you're high on something..."

"What if I am?" I smirked. Dark and Krad sighed.

I started to randomly sing a song, turning out to be Smooth Criminal by Micheal Jackson. **(Rip MJ)** Dark sighed.

Autumn helpfully sang with me, smirking as we managed to drive Ed up the wall. Well, onto the luggage rack. Dark laughed as he manged to shut us up. He sighed before heading to the dinner car to raid the food. I got up myself and went to the bathroom, my monthly cramps coming on. I closed the stall.

"DAMMIT!" My shriek was heard from where the group was sitting.

I fumbled in my bag for the box of tampons. It was near the bottom. I took one out and plopped the box back in the bag.

* * *

><p>After we'd gotten settled in, at Mustang's place. Much to his gracious efforts. Dark was munching on his daily dark chocolate bar. I smiled as I sat by him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned into him. Of course, if we'd been doing this in the living room, Krad would most likely be shrieking "GET A ROOM!" at us. I smiled.<p>

Dark shifted and held the bar infront of my mouth. I bit down and let the heavenly substance melt in my mouth.

"Shinji... You need to come to the HQ today." Roy popped his head in the door. Being the ladies' man he was, he ignored the fact we were cuddling on his guest bed. "Oh, and if you two get any ideas about teen hormones, especially in here, use condoms."

We both blushed. "R-Roy!" Dark stammered. He laughed.

"Okay.. I'll be there." I got up and changed into the uniform that Roy had gotten me. Dark whistled when I was just in my underwear and pulling on a black spandex tank. I smirked as I wiggled my hips as I pulled the pants up.

I turned and saw him tomato red. I laughed as I made sure the belt was tight enough. I pulled the coat on and adjusted the sleeves.

"Hot..." He looked like a blind man seeing the sky for the first time, or me on my first flight. I laughed.

"See you later." I left and went downstairs, where Roy was waiting. A car was waiting outside.

"If you don't mind riding with me in the car." He smiled.

"Okay." I walked out the door. Roy smiled as he walked out after me and down to the car. He opened the passenger's door and slid in beside Hawkeye.

I opened the back and looked at her.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye." She smiled. "You must be Shinjitsu."

I nodded. "First day on the job, lieutenant." Roy looked at her. "She gets her name today."

I blushed. Riza started the engine and drove to HQ.

At the front gates, Roy led me in and to his office, he held a few envelopes that a sentry had handed to him.

"Okay." He slid into his chair. "Shinjitsu Elric-Mustang. You are...blah blah blah, you can read that yourself..." I cracked up.

"Anyways, the Fuhrer here-by assigns this alchemist the name 'Winged-Flame Alchemist'."

I smiled. "Has a menacing ring... I'll take it." I snatched the pages up.

He opened a box. "Here's the authorization of being a State Alchemist." The new watch gleamed in the mid-morning sunlight. "On the uniform, you put it on the braid."

He pulled his own out to show me. I nodded and tucked it into the pocket.

"And I have a mission for you." He smirked. "It's a recon mission... in the outskirts of Central. You can take Dark with you."

I smirked. "I can get that far in about the time it takes Ed to get from East City to Resembool." I turned in a circle. He smirked as my wings carefully folded out. "Easily."

* * *

><p>Dark and I were flying over the country.<p>

"So..." Dark looked at me. "What's the mission?"

"'Parently we're supposed to investigate some laboratory that studies chimera transmutations." Dark nodded. I saw the slums around Central.

"Down there." I pointed. He nodded once before going into land. I landed, running after my fet touched, and my wings folding away. "Let's go."

Dark nodded as I set off in the direction of very low alchemical reisdue was coming from.

I felt a foreign surge of life energy and Dark's frantic shout.

"SHINJI!"

I felt someone hit the back of my neck and I blacked out.

_ Dark_

I remember shouting at Shinji, hoping to warn her. That was before I was knocked out.

I opened my eyes, a dark room, I could still see normally, was surrounding me. I tried to move my arms, finding them bound to the ground.

Another thing?

I was _naked_.

My legs were also bound. The ground glowed a strange blue, then I realized, I was in a circle.

"Is it ready?" A gruff voice asked.

"Yes, we just need to bring out the animals."

_**WHAT THE HELL!**_ I thought. I tried to break the chains by frantically thrashing my arms in the way a thief does best.

I heard angry growling as something was pushed into the circle.

"Ready."

"Now, do it." The gruff voice commanded.

Pain flashed fire hot through my body, worse than the Automail operation. I blacked out again.

When I came to, my body felt smaller than before. I rolled over. The air didn't seem as cold.

"It worked. Now get it out. Before the State Alchemist gets here."

"Yes, boss." Someone picked me up and wrapped cloth around my face to blind me.

"WHAT?" I shouted, my voice sounding more... feline-ish... Light hurt my eyes as the fabric was taken off and I was thrown out of a window. I landed and rolled. I coughed up dirt before sitting up and rubbing my face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I looked at my hands, now paws, one Automail, the other flesh and blood. I fell over backwards. "Come on..." I got up and began walking, a little unsteady. I shook my head and cleared it. My body felt like it was changing, and soon, I felt like a larger cat... I looked for a mirror, or something reflective.

"DARK? DARK!" I heard Shinji. I ran to where her voice was coming from, she was walking around. Then, she noticed me.

"What the..." Her hands dropped to her side. "Hewwo kitty..." She walked over and started to stroke my head.

"Can you understand me?" I quietly murmured.

"Are you... Envy?"

"No, I'm Dark." I sat down. She looked at me.

"What did they do to you?" She ran her hands along my body. I nuzzled into her. "They changed you... A third panther, a third housecat and a third of what you were originally."

"Love you..." I murmured. "Why?"

"I don't know..." She hugged me. "love you..."

I felt magic pulse along her body. Soon, she was a large cat herself.

"Transformation Magic." She murmured. She lay down and watched the scene. A few people were bustling about in the slums."I'm sure I have a smaller form."

I looked at her. She closed her eyes and was a smaller cat, a house cat. She was so... cute. Al would have a field day. Black fur ruffled in the wind, gold eyes staring ahead of her, her right front leg was Automail. I smiled. Then, I changed.

"Woah..." Shinji's eyes went wide.

I was back to... um, sorta normal. She changed and started inspecting me.

_Shinji_

I circled Dark, new cat DNA faintly pulsing in my body. His eyes were slightly changed, more slit like Krad's then before. His eyes were a little lighter than before, not as rich as they had been. He blinked.

"Nani?" He asked. I sighed. His shoulders were a little less broad, and he was a little more lean. When I stepped forward and he stepped back, the steps were even more fluid then before.

"You've changed a lot." I looked at his chest. He was a little more muscled than before.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Anyways... Lets continue the investigation. " I glared. "Stay on my ass." (**TF2!)**

He nodded. "Don't touch it, or I find Lust and tell her to shish kabob you."

He gulped and I smirked.

"Let's go kick some butts."


	6. Chapter 6

**How is everyone doing? Are you enjoying it?**

**Tell me who your fav couples are, maybe I'll incorporate a moment from one of the POVs in an upcoming chapter. ;) **

**All you Roy fangirls... Next chapter... you get a special gift. ;)**

**Chapter Six**

Edo-kun.

I sighed, holding my right hand up over my head. I wondered how my older sister was. I heard Al-kun enter the room, I sat up, looking down as I was on the top bunk of my bed. The bottom bunk had been empty for about a year now. I huffed.

"Brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah, Al?"

"When's Sister coming back? Should we tell the feathers to lock on her and follow her?"

"Soon, probably, and not quite yet. Use them soon." I looked at the black haired kid. He held up a white feather.

"It changed color. The color's leeching out. So is the magic, I think."

"Then we use them." I nodded.

I took my own from under my pillow and held it up. It glowed a bright silver.

"And now..." I muttered. "To Shinji."

_SHINJI_

I prowled in, the balls of my feet touching the ground as I slunk in. Dark stuck behind me, his breathing almost gone. He was completely gone kaito.

I spotted a guard and lifted my right hand. I snuck up and flung it down onto his neck. He collapsed. I smirked as I bound him with one tap with Fullmetal Wings. Dark tapped his shoulder and the guard didn't budge.

"Good job." He looked at me. I smiled at him innocently. He shuddered as a chill settled over him. I have that effect on people sometimes.

"Of course." I continued on. Dark shuddered, his cat ears tipping out and replacing his human ears.

"This way." He pulled my arm. I gripped his hand tightly. "Not right now... I want you so badly... the cat in me wants to take possession fully of you."

I blushed. "Take me?"

"Possess you, own you, be mine. My mate. My wife."

I smiled. "That's later."

He shook his head. "No. Now."

"Then... Lets get this over with."

Dark sighed. "Yeah..." He smirked. "I'm sure your cat form is a little different from your human form. I think that you'd still be a virgin if I had sex with you in your cat form."

I went bright red like a cherry. Or Daisuke's hair. "D-DARK!"

He looked at me. "Sorry. Can't resist."

I sighed. "Lets kick ass."

So, we went in, kicked ass and walked out, sporting a couple cuts and bruises. Nothing major. Dark smiled as he went behind me. His hands snuck around and rubbed my breasts.

"PERVERT!" I shrieked.

"Ehe." He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up. My bra was revealed. Dark slid a knife under the part that held the cups together and cut through it. "I'll fix it later." He murmured. His hand pushed away the material. Dark pushed me onto the ground.

"You're boobs are big for a fifteen year old." He poked one. I went bright red.

"DARK."

"Just saying." He shrugged. "Oh, already hard?"

I went bright red. Dark smirked as his fingers brushed the small nibs on both breasts. "DARK!" I slapped him and sat up. I grabbed the bra and with a spark of blue, fixed it. I yanked my shirt back down, to hear rustling in the bushes.

"I saw a blue spark!"

"Alchemy!"

"Maybe it's Sister, Brother! I heard her shout!" I heard the two most familiar voices in the world. I got up and ran to the bushes. Sure enough, my two siblings were running through the trees. I smirked as I decided to give them a scare. I went Kaito on them and snuck around. Dark looked at me like I was some crazy idiot. I smirked as I grabbed thier shoulders and gave them a good shake.

"KYA!" The two freaked out. I then crushed the two into a hug.

"BROTHERS!" I shrieked loudly. I laughed as I nuzzled their faces. "I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"Shinji?" The two gasped.

"THE ONE AND ONLY!" I giggled.

"And her boyfriend, Dark." Dark smirked as he came out of the bushes.

"Geez." Ed sighed, hand on his forehead. "Too much... Ugh.. I'm sure that feather used some of anything that's magically involved in my body..." He sat down. "I'm tired... Al probably isn't..."

Al shook his head. "Lucky ass." Ed muttered. I laughed as he got up and sighed.

"Well, we should be heading back to East City, I need to make the report to Colonel." I looked at Dark. He nodded.

"So..." Dark looked at the sky.

"Either these two grew wings, or we're taking the train if they didn't." Dark looked at my brothers. They blushed.

"Um... I feel a stranger beating in my back..." Ed blushed, rubbing his usual duct tape Automail arm. But it had turned from duct tape, skin and bone, to metal, wires, and pain.

"Turn around." I indicated a circle with my index. He nodded and spun around. I patted his upper back, the area where I would massage Dark's body after a long flight. Sure as daylight, I felt two bumps, long ones that were outside his skin. They grew and ripped his shirt. Two gold and white wings flung out from under the red shirt. Too bad, I liked that shirt. They were stockier than my wings, and were shorter, probably built more for power, than speed.

"Brother, you have wings... Now I call you the lucky ass." Al smiled. I walked behind him.

I felt nothing on his back where as Ed did. "You don't have any Al."

"Brother, Sister, Dark-kun, you guys can leave me here, I'll take the train."

"No." I shook my head. "Either we all fly, and your body obviously isn't built for flight, or we all take the train."

"Flight?"

"By wings. You probably couldn't last at the rate we fly, I mean, your body probably doesn't have the right things, like the lung capacity."

"How could he fly?" Al pointed at my twin.

I shrugged. "He shares my basic DNA. The feather does act like a smaller flame pull, it changes certain things, but doesn't change you all the way."

"What?"

"I'll explain. We better get to the Central station.. it's about a day on foot..."

So, we managed to get home, even though Ed's bitching with his new wings was a little over the top, we made it back to East City with less then a dozen scratches each. I shuddered as we pulled into the station, looking at Ed's new automail for the nine thousand and first time. His hand weaved along the grill. I managed to repair his shirt somewhat, and as it turns out, my twin can do alchemy, but he needs to draw a circle out first.

I sighed as I wrote the last word on my report and as soon as I got out of the train, I ran out the station and flew to HQ. My feet hit the parade ground cement and I walked in, heading to the office.

"Hey, Colonel?" I walked in.

"Shinjitsu." He stood up. He took the report. "Sit."  
>He pointed at the couch, and I went and took my place on the piece of furniture. He read it over.<p>

"Hand writting is so much neater than Edward's!" He muttered. I looked at him.

After about fifteen minutes, he closed the file and set it down.

"You could have done a little better. No, a lot better. I was hoping for more." He had a scary look in his eyes. I cowered into the couch. "I'll teach you what happens when you disapoint me."

He slapped my cheek hard.

"!"

"Now, that was only a little bit of your punishment." He growled as he started undressing me.

**OH GOD! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?**

**So, Auts was bugging me... Damn you. JK, love you, Fate! And anyways... I'm keeping everyone in the dark!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Things are really building up. I think I'll extend this book to about 30 chapters.**

**I was doing some Mary-Sue tests for the characters**

**The entire artwork of Kokuyoku, Dark, Krad, Shinji and Autumn, are **_**Probably not a Sue race**_**.**

**Warning: RoyShin **

**Rape, smut, no condom... :D**

Roy slapped me again. I whimpered in pain as he lifted his hand again. He smirked as he slapped me again. I bit my bottom lip to stop a pained cry ring out loudly.

"Onegai... please... Stop..." I pleaded. He smirked as he pushed my shoulders to the back of the couch. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them above my head and handcuffed my wrists.I bit my lip as tears gathered in my eyes. Roy smirked as he got up and locked the doors to prevent anyone to come in and see what was going on. A single tear ran down my cheek.

"Oh god..." I murmured as he started to take his jacket off. "No... No... No..."

"Now, now. " My commanding officer smirked. "You brought this on yourself."

He took his jacket off and undid the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Please... take it easy on me..."

"I'm giving the punishment you deserve!" The colonel smirked.

I gulped.

_**Autumn**

I stood in the bathroom in Mustang's place on the floor he stuck us on. Krad leaned in the doorway and looked at my hand as I fiddled with a small purple stud.

"You don't have to do this." Krad looked at my face.

"I want to do this." I looked up at him. God damned Krad being so much taller than me. Oh well. I'll grow.

"Okay... But when you give up, I'm not doing so..." He shuddered. "I'll be in our room."

"VERY HELPFUL!" I shouted after him as the door closed after the pendant on his ponytail. I blushed as I took the backing off the stud.

I put the point against the skin just below my lip and grabbed my lip with my other hand. I started to pierce through.

"FUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK OWWWW! SSSSSSSSHIIIIIIITTTT!" I shrieked as I continued to get it through. I gasped as I managed to finish it and slipped the backing back on.

"Ow, that fuckin' hurt. Shinji's gonna roast me though..." I sighed. My tongue licked against the little lip stud. "Owww."

I walked out and walked into the room.

"Wow... It looks good on you." Krad murmured as he slunk over and kissed me. "Though it feels wierd when I kiss you."

I hugged him. "Anyways."

"Yeah." He smirked. "Chess?"

"Sure."

_Shinji

I cried as he continued thrusting. My blood dripped onto the beige-and-green carpet.

"Stop! Onegai!" I whispered, red staining my cheeks in a violent blush. Tamaki style.

"Almost there..." I could hear the smirk in his tone.

I tightened painfully around him. "Oh, god..." He moaned as his thrusts picked up.

"Please! No more!"

I felt a hot squirt and liquid filled me up. He pulled out, limp.

"Oh, no..." I was still on my period. Oh, shit. "You didn't..."

"I did." He had the most smug look on. "Now, get dressed."

He unlocked the handcuffs and I grabbed my clothes, dashing to the corner farthest away from him in the room. His cum dripped out along with my blood onto the hardwood floor. I bit my lip.

_God, I'm sorry I don't pray much, but please don't let me become pregnant!_ I prayed. I got dressed and picked the lock for the room and left.

Dark came up to me as I was stomping out, tears streaming and my face red with a dark blush.

"You okay?"

"Do I look o-fucking-kay?" I glared at him.

He paled as a feather appeared in my hand. "I'm going home." I spread my wings and took off. I chocked back on a sob as I flew over a few hundred houses to the mansion I was staying in. I landed on the front step and let myself in.

"I'm home." I called to the place. Autumn and Krad came out of the living room, obviously tried to play some board game, but then failed as they began making out, as both White Angels had swollen lips. I noticed a little shine on Autumn's lower lip, on the right corner.

"What's that?" I walked over and pointed at the ring.

"Lip ring..." She muttered.

"Did you go out and get it, or do it yourself?"

"Did it myself."

"Really? Krad?"

"She did." He grunted, a _please don't kill her, I'm marrying her in the future _look on his face.

"Eh, I'm not giving a shit today. Going to bed." I walked up to the room Dark and I stayed in. I opened the door and shut it behind me. I took my clothes off, but left my underwear on and slipped under the covers. I lay there.

_Who cares. The Flame Colonel already got you pregnant. Just let Black Wings fuck you silly. _ I heard a voice that wasn't my own thoughts say to me.

_Who are you? And who the hell is Black Wings? _I asked.

_He sleeps. I sleep. You are awake and Black Wings' other is too. It's a matter of time before the others do too. Both your enemies and your allies._ The other voice smoothly replied.

_What the fuck?_

_I am your ally. Trust me. I am just partially awake. I shall awake fully, in time. In which time, you may regret things._

_WHAT?_

_Sayonara, my other self._

That was fucking strange. I rolled onto my back, lightly crushing the bones of my wings. Ow. Ow. Ow. I rolled onto my stomach and let my wings breathe, folding them out a little. I sighed loudly.

This is only going to go downhill.

I woke up, Dark beside me. I sat up, holding my stomach. I bolted out of the room and sprinted to the bathroom.

I threw my head over the seat just as my stomach heaved and I vomited into the bowl. I panted and retched again.

My stomach continued to empty itself until nothing was left.

"What the hell..." I muttered as I pulled a test out. I did it and waited.

A few moments later, I read the little bar.

_Pregnant. 2-3 weeks._

I screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I own nothing but the inspiration and half the entire saga's plot and my OC's.**

**The song used in this chapter is either called Rakuen ~Fanatic~/Paradise~Fanatic or Pleasure Garden Fanatic. It's got a bit of a chilling undertone to it which is what I'm aiming for. Rakuen ~Fanatic~ is sung by Krad's Seiyuu, not Voice Actor, Kusao Takeshi. =3 Amazing voice there.**

**The song, the original anime this saga is based off of is not mine. The song is owned by Sugisaki Yukiru, Kusao Takeshi and Sakai Mikio.**

**The anime and manga belong to thier respective mangaka and animation companies... and the dubbing company (Funimation) That dubbed it. **

_I used to be a normal eighth grader until I met my best friend Autumn, or also known as Rachelle for the first time offline. She'd been going to my school with me and it just so happens that the day she started Strings did Dark and Krad showed up. The two stayed in my basement for about a day, and it was after school the next day I went from being Verity Moir to Shinjitsu Elric-Mustang. Krad lost his control and went crazy and stole Autumn away from us, and it became our first task to free her. Dark ended up losing his lower left arm to what could have led to him bleeding to death. Emiko was kind enough to get Dark a prosthetic operation, but it wasn't as high quality as other things, like Automail or Cyborg. We stayed in safe houses and abandoned places. Eventually, we got Autumn back._

_I had enough and left for my home world, hoping to stay there and end my quarrel in this. But, it pulled Dark into depression. I ended up continuing on after he came and got me. We became closer than ever and soon, something terrible happened, worse than breaking up with him once we ended up in Nanoha's world._

_He died. _

_Krad and Dark were both seriously injured by a copy of our cases and Dark didn't make it through the hour. Krad didn't last long after it either. He died three weeks later. I gave up most of my linker core and my right arm to a bargain with the Gate to bring the two back. I had committed the taboo. Dark and Krad came back to life, but I almost died in exchange. I was able to get Automail soon after and slowly got to where I am now. In Amestris, East City, Colonel Roy Mustang's mansion. In a bathroom, sitting on the toilet, staring down at a pregnancy test. That read positive. Two weeks positive._

"SHIIIIIIIT!" I shrieked. The door slammed open and Dark looked at me.

"What?" His face was pale.

"This!" I showed him the test. He took it.

"We haven't..."

"The baby... isn't yours..." I quietly murmured. "It's..."

_Kimi wo wana ni kakemashou mado no nai heya de Boku wo tsumi ni somemashou shikou no jiai de _

_**Let me catch you in my trap Here in this room without windows. May you dye me in sin Here in this supreme love.**_

"Whose?" Dark asked me gently.

"Roy's..." I blushed.

"How?"

"OH DARK!" I wrapped my arms around him. I began sobbing into his black shirt.

_Kairaku no yaiba de Tsubasa wo kirisute_

_**With a sword of pleasure I cut away my wings.**_

"Shinji..." He softly murmured. My sobs came hard and strong

"He... He... raped me..." I whispered softly, almost inaudible to hear.

"Oh, wow..." He gripped my shoulders in a tight hug.

_Mi mo kokoro mo tokeaeru towa naru rakuen Odori kurue soshite kuroi namida wo nagase Aa... kirei..._

_**Both body and mind can melt together In eternal paradise. Dance in ecstasy, And cry black tears. Aah...beautiful...**_

I bit my lip. Dark smiled warmly as he let go. He took out a small box. "I was waiting for a couple years."

"What?" I rubbed my eyes, drying them. His grin widened.

"Marry me."

I gasped.

_Yorokobi todokeyou Kanbina itami de_

_**If I could reach out, gladly With that sweet pain**_**.**

"What do you mean, marry you?" I asked, confused. My brain was just about as scrambled as a scrambled egg a la Krad.

"Marry me. Be my wife."

I blushed. Both embarrasment and hormones kicking in. He smiled.

"Um... Um..." I stammered.

"Yes, or no?" He smiled. "If it's no right now, I can wait a couple years."

"YES!" I tackled him.

_Saiketa hane shiki tsumete kimi wo yokatayou Itoshi sugiru sugata ni ima, juu-ji wo kirou_

_**I spread over you the wings I tore away And lie down with you. Now, for the being who is so precious Let me wear my cross**_**.**

"You make me the luckiest man in the world..."

"You're so sappy, you know that." I smirked as I kissed him.

"I know." He opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a simple diamond set in gold. I smiled as he took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

_Toki hanaseba ii afuredashi souna yokubou Sono toki ni hajimete shukufuku no kane ga naru Aa... kirei..._

**_I should set you free, _****_This overflowing desire, _****_Then, for the first time, _****_The chimes of blessing resound. _****_Aah...beautiful..._**

He kissed my neck as his nimble fingers freed the ring and I smiled. He leaned back and smiled kindly.

"Thanks..." He murmured to me as he slipped the engagement ring on my left ring finger. He pushed me over onto the floor and nuzzled his nose into my neck. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"My sacred maiden." He murmured.

**Well, I had posted this on the tenth, as I was pushed by fate to post... so I finished it today. (The eleventh)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I plopped onto the couch beside Ed.  
>"I called you two in here, as I have a joint mission for you two." Roy said from behind his hands. He sat at his oak desk in his office, looking at us curiously as if we were something to burn or disect.<br>"Jeez, thanks. And after all you've done for me." Ed and I said in unison, a similar tone of annoyance in our voices. My cat ears folded back, my eyes narrowed into glaring slits. It had been about three weeks since Dark proposed to me and I became pregnant with Roy's child. An ultrasound would prove futile against the baby, as it was growing about one third of how long it takes for a normal child to grow... Normal as in the terms of totally human. I had noticed that Roy looked barely older than he was when I first met him. Most people would have a few more gray hairs, but he appeared to have next to none.

Your condition is spreading, Shinji. I heard the voice I'd been hearing more frequently. At first it spoke to me every few days, but lately, it had a little line to say every few hours. I sighed.  
>What does that mean? I asked it.<br>When he raped you, your condition of your body passed to him. He had a couple of grays, but they've disapeared, and he doesn't look thirty anymore, more around 26 or so. If he was a young colonel before, he's even younger now. The voice went silent after that. I huffed.  
>"What is the mission..." Edward groaned, melting into the seat. My brother started calling himself Edouardo, the Japanese pronounciation of Ed's name. Al also did so, so his was Aruphonse. I didn't really care, and I pissed him off the same. Rules amongst us had been set.<br>A) Don't fuck with Shinji. She's pregnant and will make you become unable to have children if you are a guy  
>B) Shinji and Autumn are law. Obey them.<br>C) Krad, you manslave, go make me a cup of Earl Grey -Shinji (That one always made us crack up when I glared at Krad and said: "Krad, you have ten seconds to start on rule C or say goodbye to future kids")  
>D) Obey all rules, men, and you shall be fine.<br>E) Never. Ever. Hurt. Dark. Or. Krad. We will hunt you down and KILL YOU.  
>I smirked as I poked his cheek.<br>"Becoming one with the furniture, small one?" I whispered.  
>"SMALL?" He bellowed, jumping on me, wary of the bump in my stomach. I smirked as I shoved him off.<br>"Now, shaddup." I smirked and his rage face immediatly dropped into a scowl. He sat back down on the couch.  
>"Okay." Roy sighed.<br>"Now, what's the mission?"  
>"You two are assigned to rooting out a group of shady figures in a small town on the way to Central. It's an hour on the train east." He held up a package of papers. "Tickets. You leave in two hours."<br>We groaned, a group mutter that sounded like: "Your word is fuckin' law..."  
>I smirked as I got up. "I'll take charge of this. I'll keep kid here under control." I pulled one of Dark's looks off and I jabbed my thumb at Ed. He glared.<p>

AUTUMN

Wow.. I poked my lip ring. "Oww.."  
>"Stop. Poking. It." Krad said.<br>"Don't make me go fucking rule C on you.." He put up his hands.  
>"You wouldn't.. You want me, and you know it.." I kissed him.<br>"And what if I do?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
>"GET A ROOM!" Dark yelled. I shoot a bullet at him, hitting him square in the head. "Uhh. OW!" I smirked.<br>"Did it hurt?"  
>"Yea.. Kinda.."<br>"Good.. Now, get out.."  
>"HELL NO!" I sighed, and turned in Krad's arms. He kept his grip, and I readied a few more bullets. Dark took out some feathers.. It's on...<br>"Krad, let me go and stay behind me now..."  
>"Ummm... Okay...?" He let me go, and stayed behind me. Dark shot 3 feathers, and I shot a bulllet, slicing right through them, as it came back to me. Dark was staring at me in dis-belief.<br>"What the- I call hacks!"  
>"Damn straight of got hacks! Now watch this! YOU JUST GOT OWNED!" I shot bullets at him, hitting him everywhere.. One square in the nuts. His scream was high-pitched, as he fell to the floor in pain. I smirked. "Out." I said. He nodded, and crawled out to his room. I looked back at Krad.<p>

We starting playing a game of chess.. But.. Got bored... Don't belive me? Check out both of our lips.. Swollen from kissing, and shit.. I stopped him, my hands on his chest to prevent him from going any farther. I looked out the window, noticing the shade the sky had taken. No.. Way.. y eyes widened, as I ran out the door. Dark looked at me curiously, and Krad walked out behind me. I zoomed off.

KRAD

What the hell? Just randomly stops making out with me and leaves? I glanced at Dark, but lookedaway when I saw the purple lip stud on the table. It was in liquid.. She must of taken it off.. What are you hiding from us...? I sighed, and walked onto the deck, seeing a huge flash of magic coming my way, spead my wings, and took off before it hit me. Dark flew out after me.  
>"WHAT THE-" I started, then saw Autumn not to far from us.. She looked at me, and gasped, instantly turning back to the person who shot at us. "AUTUMN!"<br>"Watashi wa, Daijo-bu!" She said.  
>"Matte!" Dark called when she flew closer to the treat. "AUTUMN-CHAN! MATTE!" She whipped out a scythe, turned in a circle, like a roll in mid-air, and hit the scythe to the girls shield.<p>

Autumn was shot down.. LITERALLY shot to the ground! She flew back, and hit the ground, skidding. "Tell me this!" The other girl shouted. Her brown hair waving in the wind. Her emerald eyes set on Autumn. She looked much younger, and she was holding a staff that looked like an axe... "What good are you, Rachelle, if you can't fight me!"  
>"You have.. The advantage on me.. Baka.." She strugled and tried to get up. I flew down to her, holding her close. She fell limp in my arms.<br>"So.. I do.. Now.. Your linker core.."  
>"NANI!" Dark asked, whipping around. Autumn screamed, and seemed to still be asleep, as her linker core was shown. A blue and gold core... It got smaller, and smaller.. "STOP IT!" Dark called again. The girl stopped, allowing the linker core to return to it's owner, and she took off.<p>

Dark flew down next, and looked at Autumn. "She dosen't look to good.." Dark said, feeling her head. "She's burning up.. Then again.. I'm a human ice pack, I swear.." He kissed her forehead, leaving his lips there for a few seconds. "Yea.. fever..."  
>"Right.. Get her back to Roy's.. Then, we can lay her down, put a cold cloth on her head, give her her stuffed animal, and cover her up?" I asked.<br>"Yeah.. Sounds good.." I picked her up, Dark taking off first, then I followed close behind.

Shinji

We stood outside a shadowy building in the city we had sent to by our favourite Colonel. I felt ominous power surging around us, a mix between forbidden arts. Alchemy, and magic. I shuddered.  
>"I feel... Alchemic power... in there..." Ed whispered and pointed in.<br>I walked to the door and slowly opened it, making sure the hinges were silent before swinging it open all the way and sneaking in.  
>"... What was the name again?" I heard a chillingly familiar voice ask.<br>"Envy. Envy the Jealous." Came a voice that sounded like it was smirking constantly.  
>"Ah, there you go, Envy. One Philosopher's Stone finished."<br>"Perfect. Thank you, Chrona." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Next month, Fate and I get to spend a whole damn weekend with each other! YEAH!**

**Its Naru 2 U so... :D It's like B-Day party for both of us!**

"Perfect. Thank you, Chrona."

I heard a laugh as footsteps walked over.

"Oh, and Envy-san?"

"Yes?"

"You have a pair of peeping toms." I heard Chrona laugh loudly. "I'll handle them."

Power surged over me and blackness folded over my vision.

Edward

I opened my eyes on a room. I tried to move my right arm. Nothing, no familiar creak of wires or metal... I paled as I noticed my leg was the same.

"Great. You have the candidate." I heard a voice that was... familiar a little.

"Oh, thank you. It took me all afternoon to catch them." Sarcasm was dripping from a woman's voice.

The first voice laughed. "One will be changed, the other..."

"ED!" I heard Shinji cry. "THEY'RE MAKING YOU INTO A-"

"SHUT UP!" I heard the person shout, then slapped her. Shinji cried out in pain. "If you don't stop..."

Another slap was heard, before Shinji gave a high pitched scream. I heard a sword collide with pavement. A loud TWANG. I heard sobs coming from her.

Footsteps sounded towards me as I caught a flash of silver and felt a quick slash on my cheek.

"OW!" I cried.

"Chrona. The stone."

STONE? As in, PHILOSOPHER'S STONE?

A woman walked over, a skimpy dress on. She dropped a red stone onto the cut.

Pain rocked my body like a harsh stab from a hot blade.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGH!" I shrieked. Minutes, feeling like years, passed by, agony lapping at my body. Blackness folded over my vision again.

I sat up and my body twitched. I opened my eyes slowly. Two metal limbs lay beside where Shinji was. Her left leg was surrounded by a pool of red, sticky liquid. Her leg was... Missing.

"Shinji..." I walked over, tripping a couple times. I dropped to my knees.

Shinji's eyes were glazed, and her breathing was laboured. I tore my shirt and cleaned away the blood. I picked up my old leg, as flesh and bones replaced the metal limbs, and looked at her.

"I'm going to give you my leg. It's going to hurt." I murmured. I clapped my hands after positioning the leg the right way.

"ITE!" Shinji cried as I placed my hands on her leg. The nerves connected swiftly with the wires. She winced as the toes twitched.

"Now, Rage. Now that you've saved the human, leave her and come with me." The first one smiled, holding his arms out. I growled. "Come with me and meet your father, and your siblings."

"NO!" I stood up. "MY FAMILY IS IN EAST CITY!"

He took a step towards me and I growled, going in front of Shinji protectively. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

He smirked. "I'm Envy. Your older brother."

"I SAID I'M NOT YOUR FAMILY! YOU'RE SO THICK!" I growled, wings folding from my back. I picked Shinji up and flew out of the building. She fell asleep, the automail creaking occasionally. I flew in the direction of East City.

I sighed as I placed her on the bed in her room. My wings gave me a good view in the light. They were white with gold tipping the feathers. I smiled as I ran my hand over one of my wings, marvelling in the gift of having a flesh hand again, though, it came at a high price.

She turned over in her sleep, murmuring Dark's name. For the first time, I noticed the silver ring with the diamond. I smiled.

_Engaged to Dark. He's lucky. She's a great girl. Though, they'll probably outlive me... _I got an idea and sat down. After rummaging through Shinji's bag, I found a sharp knife. I had never cut my wrists before, and I was just doing this to see how my body would heal. I drew the blade sharply across my wrist a couple times, deeply cutting.

It bled for a few minutes before blue sparks crackled over the cuts and the skin sealed shut.

"Blue, not red." I noted. I drew it across again, the skin sealed shut, no scar was left.

"Huh... Strange..." I looked at Shinji quickly before leaving the room.

Dark

I sat and watched my fiancee sleep. Her face was peaceful, though, when her left leg twitched, her face pinched up in pain. Ed had told me about what happened. Her stomach was growing a little more each day. I sighed as I leaned forward and placed my hand on the bump. I let magic seep into her body, sort of like an ultrasound. The frequency came back and I fell out of my chair.

_Twins? A boy and a girl! And at 4 months?_ I though.

Shinji's eyes opened slowly. I smiled kindly at her.

**_Two Months Later_**

I sat in Shinji's office. Roy had come into power as the Fuhrer and she was a Colonel. I held a book of fabric swatches in my lap, looking at the material.

"What colors?

"Purple and black." She was working. Our wedding was getting closer and closer and she was working on both her work and our wedding. She managed to get contact with Dai and Satoshi, who were engaged themselves, to get Emiko to get a chapel booked.

I smiled.

"Purple and black it is for the napkins."

I looked up and saw her smile. Flames appeared over her head, writing _Ready to say the vow_ above her head. I smiled and opened a screen to Azumano.

Dai and Sato were sitting outside at school.

"DARK!" Dai beamed. "Guess what?

"What?" I asked.

"Dai's pregnant!" Sato happily squeeled.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Four months yesterday." Dai puffed his chest out. "Hoping for a boy."

Sato smirked. "Love you." He kissed Dai's cheek. I rolled my eyes.  
>"So, when's the wedding?" I asked, my eyebrow going up and dissapearing under my bangs.<p>

"Five months. Almost done with the basic planning. How's yours going?"

"We're about half way through. Shinji's overloaded with work..." I sighed. "Both being a Colonel and the wedding planning. Everyone is helping out."

"That's good." Daisuke looked at me. His eyes were wide, Owling.

"Daisuke-kun, you're owling again." I laughed.

"Is he?" Shinji looked up briefly. "Lieutenant, can you assist me with some of my paperwork? The deadline is today."

"Okay." I looked back at the two. "Talk to you two later."

They nodded. "Okay, bye Dark."

The screen closed and I got up.

_**Five months later_**

Shinji was on Maternity Leave now, with two healthy twins. A girl and a boy. Maes Edward Mustang and Sugintou Mustang-Niwa. Her face was glowing happily as she looked at me.

"Our wedding is tommorow." She murmured. I nodded. The twins were sleeping quietly in the other room. I smiled.

"One night engaged, tommorow, we'll be drunk, the next night, in Azumano for a honey moon."

"Mmmmn, all the sex we want." Shinji smirked.

"Yeah." I hugged her. "Tommorow... I'm not allowed to see you, until you are marching down the aisle."

She laughed. "Okay, Dark. Love you."

Shinji fell asleep in my arms.

**Okay, I want to ask you guys, who do you want me to write a little smut about?**

**AutShin, DarkKrad, KradShin, DarkShin, KradAut or DarkAut?**

**Next chapter?**

**The Wedding. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wedding

Fate says either AutShin or KradAut will be in a future chapter. I own nothing from the original worlds. Just the certain developments of the characters, the distortions and my half of the OCs.

Enjoi.

. My hair and my makeup had to be perfect. I wouldn't care if I was in ratty jeans and a ripped teeshirt, with my hair looking like I'd slept without brushing it for a month. Just march me up to the alter, let me say my vows to Dark and I'll be a happy woman. I leaned back in the chair.  
>"Shinji-chan~~" Mio leaned over me, an eyeliner pencil in her right hand, and a blush brush in her left.<br>"Naniiiii?" I sat back up after letting out a groan.  
>"Stop moving! The faster I get this done, the sooner we can get onto other things in preparations. And I still need to get to your bridesmaids."<br>I smiled cheekily as she finished doing my eyes. She finished my make up and I got up, looking over the pretty me in the mirror.  
>The door opened, and one of my bridesmaids, my best friend Yegene, stood there in her white bridesmaid dress. Her hair was loose and was curled, done by Mio not too long ago.<br>"Shinji~~~" She twirled.  
>"Mariaaaaa." I smirked, using one of her nicknames. "Today's the day..."<br>"What? Of course, you're marrying Dark, all his fangirls want to be in your place." She sighed.  
>"That and... I'm gonna get DRUNK~~"<br>She burst out laughing like a maniac. Only my friend Death The Girl could do that cackle. She straightened up. "Sorry... That was hilarious though..."  
>"Yemene-chan..." Mio persuasively smirked as she called her over to The Chair. I smiled before poking my head out. Dark was being ushered away by my Maid of Honor and his best man into a different room, further down the hall. Krad shut the door, Autumn still inside with Dark, probably talking to him about wedding jitters or something. He walked down and waved to me.<br>"You look beautiful. Especially for a phantom thief's fiancee."  
>"I'm one too!" I protested. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed me.<br>"I envy Dark a little sometimes. Part of me belongs to you." He smiled as he pulled back. (How true is this part? Very true. Part of him does love Shinji, or really, her true form... we meet the other forms later. ;)) I felt my face superheat in a blush.  
>"KR-KRAD!" I ducked away from him, my wings flicking quickly out. He smirked.<br>"Good luck, missy." He smirked. "Back in the room. Your mom will be here soon to get you. Your father is walking you down the aisle." I nodded.  
>_Dark_<p>

Elicia was walking down the aisle, clutching her basket of flowers. I saw Shinji start to walk down the aisle, and my nerves shot sky high. My left foot did a three sixty as my heart just about to leap out of my chest. She was walking down the aisle and my wings were just about to appear. Good thing I'm not Tamed. I would have changed back long ago. She walked up the steps and stood opposite me. She smiled lovingly at me, a blush on her cheeks.  
>"Finally." She mouthed. I smiled as we turned to the priest.<br>The ceremony passed by quickly, as my lips fumbled the vow.  
>"I pronounce you Kaito and Kaitoess." He smirked a little. "Or man and wife."<br>The audience laughed.  
>"You may now kiss the bride."<br>I tilted Shinji's chin up and kissed her softly. Our first kiss as a married couple. Then, the swarm began. Shinji immediatly crafted a shadow double and ran for it. I laughed as I copied it and flew off. The crowd eventually had attacked the shadow copies. A notice was thrown into the room.

We're at the reception  
>-Dark Mousy and the Winged Alchemist.<p>

_SHINJI_  
>The place was epic. Emiko did a great job organising the reception room. Some kids milled in the corner, drawing and coloring. Alchohol was lined up along one side of the room on a bar. The kids' side was filled with sugar related items that would give each and everyone of the little suckers a sugar high. The cake... Was amazing. It was a beautiful four tierd cake, white icing on every other layer and black on the other. Vanilla in black was on the white layers and Chocolate in white on the black layers. Small edible pearls traced feathers on the cake. I looked over at the table of honor. The table was quite the magnificent one. The guest filed in a few minutes later, after Dark and I had found our seats at the table. Autumn slipped into her spot beside me and smirked, her eyes twinkling with happiness. Krad pulled the chair out and sat down, beside Dark. My bridesmaids sat at the table in front of us, Briana holding a glass of Sprite in her right hand. My family sat a little ways a way from them, Al looking at Briana with a blush on his cheeks.<br>Was he falling in love with her? Well, she'd be awfully happy if he did, after all, he was a doppleganger of her favorite character.  
>I smiled as Dark wrapped his right arm around my shoulders. I touched his hand with my right. His wedding ring was on his right, since it couldn't really fit on his left, from the Automail. He laughed. I smiled and leaned into him. Aut dashed over to the alchohol and got some handed each of us one.<br>"Good thing Emiko has a designated driver!" Krad laughed as he popped the top and took a swig of the drink. I smiled as I grabbed Dark's, he grabbed mine, popped each other's open and handed it back, after taking a swig.  
>"Love you~" I smiled as I leaned on Dark.<br>"Don't get too drunk yet." He laughed. "You have the rest of the night, and I want to dance while we're still pretty sober." I nodded. The music started up and I perked up as I recognised it.  
>"What I've Done~" I looked at Dark before heading into singing it with the band. The two men at the table laughed. The song morphed into another one and Autumn pretty much jumped onto the table.<br>"BLACK VEIL BRIDES!~" the shriek came from her mouth, hands in the air.  
>I laughed.<br>_

The hours passed, Emiko had taken the younger kids back to her place. The adults remaining, were pretty much between drunk and wasted. I was pretty much full and drunk. Roy and Nanoha, not my father, were cuddling together in one corner, kissing and basically being all huggy. Krad was kaputt and was passed out on the floor, this strange, unexplainable expression on his face. I walked over to where Dark was sitting, staring at the wall. He turned, his eyes darkened with a mix of lust and an alcohol-fogged mind.  
>"Shinji~~~" He practically moaned. I sighed.<br>"Lets go."  
>The designated drivers were gathering up the fallen drunks and had some sober people help them carry them out to the cars. Our designated driver walked over and tapped me on the shoulder.<br>"Time to go, Mrs. Mousy." He smiled. I nodded and helped Dark up. He hiccuped and laughed a little. The driver took us out to the car.

How nice. I can get away from all that's happening... for now. I smiled. Another couple of days or weeks won't hurt. Honeymoon... Yeah. I want that right now more than anything.

Who wants a Honeymoon chapter? Tell me in reviews. =3


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**I have been working on the honeymoon chap.**

**It will be posted in a new 'book' for extras. Book X: The Extras. So, yeah. Enjoy. It's after the honeymoon.**

I sighed as I let my wings flick out. _Shinji Mousy_. I rolled her new name in my head a few times. It felt strange.

Oh well.

Autumn was honing her magic and the newlyweds who had recently come back from thier honeymoon a few weeks ago were currently drawing alchemic circles, Dark learning more from Shinji.

It was about three months since thier wedding and Shinji was currently in the first month of a new pregnancy, this time with Dark's kid. She had gone through a bit of a sped up time frame.

Autumn still was fifteen, like Shinji, but still _looked_ her age. Shinji looked like she was eighteen, and her body was that of a mature woman's. Her body was pretty damned curvy. Dark was curvy for a guy and it made sense Shinji would be similar. Dark was taking lessons from her and was pretty good for that of a begginer. I heard footsteps behind me before I felt someone hit my neck. I fell forward as I blacked out.

**Dark**

I saw Krad fall from the roof, his wings out, but nothing holding him. A shadow figure was on the roof. It darted off out of sight. Autumn stoped her practicing and sprinted to Krad.

"KRAD?" She cried, picking him up. Shinji dashed over and felt his neck.

"He's okay." I faintly heard her say. I walked over.

A large bruise was on Krad's left cheek and a page was sticking out of his shirt.

I yanked the page free.

_A war is brewing on your borders. You have been warned._

_-XOX, Chrona_

I stared at the strange handwriting. I looked at the name. Chrona is one of the two entities Shinji's case was used to make. Chrona looked identical to Shinji in her face and the way she talked, but her eyes lit up differently than Shinji's. I bit my lip.

"Chrona... She's sent a messenger to give us a warning. Tell Roy..." I started.

"What?" Shinji looked at me.

"There is a war brewing." I looked at them. A unison gasp was heard.

**Shinji**

I stood, looking at my little group of soldiers. Dark, my favorite of the soldiers, stood proud, his new rank stars glittering on his shoulders. A few other soldiers stood in front of me, each holding their right in a salute. I saluted back.

The door opened.

"Colonel El... Mousy!" A soldier ran up. He handed me a paper. "This is for the assignment."

"Assignment?"  
>"Colonel! The war maybe?" Dark helpfully stated. I looked at the page.<p>

_This document assigns Colonel Shinjitsu Mousy and her company to the south border to assist in the war until furthur notice._ The page was signed by Roy.

"Soldiers. We are going to the south!" I saluted.

I stood outside, in a world where the houses were even more outdated than the world I was in. The villagers all wore kimonos and other traditional Japanese clothes. A girl my age, with purple hair in Inu Yasha's style and gold eyes as fierce as mine, stood looking at me. Two white dog ears poked out the top of her head. A small child clung to her purple kimono. The child's eyes were wide.

The girl's mouth moved, but no sound came out. The child looked up and spoke in a chillingly familiar voice.

"Mama... Where's Inu-papa? Where is he?" He tugged on the girl's kimono. I realized with a thrill when I noticed the child's ears and silver hair.

The girl was me. And the child was my son... With Inu Yasha.

My eyes snapped open and I panted, Dark was still fast asleep. His boxers were damp and from his moans, he was having a pretty damned good sex dream. My chest heaved before I inched closer to my husband. His eyes opened slowly.

"Love? Are you okay?" He murmured. "You're covered in sweat..."

"Bad dream..." I muttered.

"Let's see if I can make it better." He sat up and looked at my eyes.

I blushed. " What do you mean?"  
>His hands grabbed my shoulder and pushed me down onto the pillows. "What do you think? I'm going to make love to you..."<p>

I blushed even brighter. Dark turned the bedside table on, soft light filling the room. He slipped his boxers off.

"Shinji... I love you so much..." He murmured, as if his sex dream was with someone else.

I looked at the ceiling briefly before my legs started twitching. Dark was rubbing my clit.

"Mmn..." I blushed. He began licking me at the same time. The pleasure that ensued was just... OMG... My teeth gritted together, my eyes shutting. "Dark~"

He began tongue fucking me, the rubbing becoming both harder and faster. My lower began to feel cold.

"Shinji..." He blew cold air, a shiver going up my spine and down my legs. He rubbed faster, pulling me closer to an orgasm. I felt him lick again.

"Mnnnnnn..." the moan was muffled by my hand. He bit me. I gasped as I felt a rush and pleasure shook my body. He licked up my cum and leaned over me, still rubbing. Dark gently grabbed my right breast and played with it with his left. The metal was cold and my back arched up. He brushed the nipple there with an ice cold finger.

"MMMMM!" I moaned.

Moments later, I felt the rush and I came again. I panted as Dark scooped it up as it slipped out and licked it off his hand. He slipped a finger in, and he didn't move it.

"I say, your body wants sex right now."  
>Damn right.<p>

I blushed as Dark sat, not budging. He grabbed me and pulled me closer. He pulled my right wrist down to my ankle and bound them with two feathers. He did the same with my left. He pulled me up and placed me on his lap, facing him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I'll get deeper." He murmured, thrusting in. He was right, he was hitting farther in. More than usual.

It was only moments before he discovered the location of my G-spot. He started pounding at his full strength, speed and as deep as he could go. I collapsed and panted as I came.

Early morning, every soldier packed up and ready to head south at the station.

I felt crummy from the dreams I'd been having. Each dream was the same. That child...

I was sure he was in my future.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

**NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCED! OMFG! **

**I don't own any of FMA, DNA or Inuyasha.**

_"Shinji... I am you." The hanyou looked at me. "I am your future. Inuyasha does impregnate you with a son."_

_"What?" I asked. I was dreaming again. _

_"You'll have a child with Inuyasha... name him after the falling sun."_

I sat up, the train rocking back and forth. I panted heavily. _Falling sun?_ I thought. Falling sun means sunfall... or sunset.

_Yuyake. _I sighed.

"Shinji, you okay?" I looked across at Autumn and Krad. Dark was fast asleep beside me. I sighed. Krad's golden amber eyes blinked at me. "You look slightly disturbed."

I shook my head. "I'm not. I'm fine. Just the dream about the hanyou and the little boy."

"Again?"

"It's a reocurring dream." I murmured, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Feel like talking about anything else?" The blonde angel asked.

"Not really... I'm just tired..." I sighed.

"You're not the only one..." He returned the sigh, a hand rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Ed was fast asleep, taking up an entire seat to himself. I had gotten into a big fight about getting him to wear the military uniform. Which he ended up taking a marker too.

On his pants, there was multiple alchemic circles drawn on in marker.

I heard a slap.

"What the?" I looked over.

Krad had a red hand shaped slap mark on his face.

Autumn had slapped him.

I covered my face, laughing at him. Autumn was on his chest. Krad's eyebrow twitched as his eyes were narrowed.

Turns out the one she hit him with, was an artificial arm.

I sighed. "Oh Autumn..." I ran my flesh hand through my hair.

I stuck my tongue out before drifting back to sleep.

At the base we were at, in the tent we were going to share, co-ed, I stood almost naked.

Honestly, I could care less about peeping toms. Or peeping queens for that matter. I felt an odd disturbance. I grabbed my white shirt and pulled it on along with my uniform pants and pulled them on. I ran out, to see some of my soldiers and some of the other troops fighting. I ran up, my flesh hand grabbing a rifle as I went. I felt my foot hit something and I tripped. I got back up, coughing. I ran into the fight, my men fighting strong under Dark.

Minutes passed before something shot me in the chest, in my heart. My eyes went wide.

I fell back as darkness crossed over my vision, and fire burnt in my chest.

_Did I die?_

_DARK!_

I turned, whipping around, my rifle falling as I saw Shinji topple, a fresh wound over her heart. I ran over, shouting a command to the soldiers. I picked her up and lay her head in my lap.

Her eyes flicked open.

They were pitch black, filled with pain. "Dark..." She murmured, her voice deeper than usual.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Black." She blinked. "Black Woman."

"What... happened to Shinji?"

'Black Woman' sat up. "She's still here."

My heart stopped.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"That's right..." Black woman smirked as my eyes widened. "She's still alive... though.. her body wont be the same." She changed back. Shinji fell back, her body slightly different. Shinji sneezed, her eyes gold, and glazed in a slight fever. I placed my hand on her forehead, her temperature normal. I raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.

The two oddest things I ever saw happened at once.

Shinji laughed like Inuyasha, and two white dog ears popped out the top of her head.

"Eh..." I looked at the ears.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ears..." I muttered.

"Huh?" A thick eyebrow rose.

I pulled one gently.

"WTF!" She shouted, shooting to her feet, hands covering up the two white ears. I felt a laugh boiling up in my body at her reaction to them.

KRAD

Shinji sighed. Being on a mission wasn't easy, and defenitly not this one.. Dark and I opened our eyes and looked at her. "Love..?" Dark asked. Shinji smiled lightly. We had stried to fall asleep, but heard someone moving, and brushed it off.. Now Shinji sighed... "What's wrong..?"  
>"I'm wondering where Autumn ran off to.." She said. I blinked and sat up, looking around. Shinji sniffed, her half demon side kicking in. "Something.. Foul.. Is in the air.. About.. 30 meters from here.." She went outside, and followed her nose.<p>

SHINJI

I follwed my nose until I saw Autumn. "There you are!" I smiled. She turned around, a smoke in her mouth. Her eyes went wide, as she removed it, put it out, and back in her pocket..  
>". . . You saw nothing.." She started walking before I tackled her.<br>"WHAT THE HELL! SINCE WHEN DO YOU SMOKE!" I yelled at her. She started muttering things I couldn't understand, and ll I smelt was smoke. "YOUR BREATH STINKS!"  
>"OH, THANK YOU!" She yelled back. "It's nice to know you care.."<br>"I FUCKING CARE! YOU'RE GONNA DIE! SMOKES ARE BAD- Wait. You weren't coughing.. HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING!" She stayed silent. "Autumn.. I'll ask one more time!"

"Since.. I was... 13..." My eyes widened. How could I not know? How could I... I got off of her. She sat up. "Shinji.. I-"  
>"Save it.." I said. "WAIT UNTIL KRAD FINDS OUT!" I ran off back to the tent.<p>

"MATTE! SHINJI!" She shrieked after me.I ignored her and covered my nose with my hand and ran inside.

"Krad..." I looked at the blonde angel. He turned.

"Yeah?"  
>"Rach has been smoking." I looked at him. His eyes widened.<p>

"WHAT?"He got to his feet. I pointed to the door.

He ran out and I felt a smirk pull at my expression.

**3RD POV**

A form dashed through the fallen night, blood staining the ground. The figure had an ambiguous form, green spikes going down their back and ending just below the black spandex crop top they were wearing.

"Chrona. She paid me to do this. I'm on her side. No longer Father's. Fuck him." They muttered to themself. "The war has started. And things will only get worse."

_"Especially on the new hanyou's time of weakness, three days from now."_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I heard a few shouts coming from outside, then a smoke-scented Krad, with a smoke reluctantly in his mouth, and a beat up Autumn came inside the tent.  
>I snickered at Krad's glare, and he took it out, and threw it on the ground, coughing as he stomped it out.<br>I heard the peals of Dark's laughter from the top bunk. I joined in, covering my nose from the fumes of the smoke with my sleeve.  
>"Now... GET THE REMAINS OUT AND BRING IN SOME FRBREEZE!"I shouted, sneezing my head off. "MY NOSE IS KILLING ME!"<p>

Back in battle, I was using my claws against some of the victims. Along with alchemy. I heard the screams of tortured victims from the terrible fang of Autumn's magic. My ears flicked, and I ignored the screams as my claws ripped through them.  
>"Mortals." I murmured. I was trying to make them seem less human, and that I wouldn't be shadowed by them... But...<p>

Their blood was soaked into my hands. I wrinkled my nose, wiping my fingers of nonexistent blood. I sighed, trudging through the bloody terrain, my blue uniform covered in dust, and I smelt of blood and smoke. Smoke from my alchemy and magic... and blood from when I tore apart those people.

I squeezed my eyes shut, slapping my hands over my white dog ears. My hair was a lighter purple than before. I sighed, kicking my boots off and not caring if I stepped on anything sharp. My nose twitched as I heard the screams of people, and gunfire. I saw the tower Riza said she'd be in. I was tempted to go see the Colonel. I snapped, turning my head away from the building and I heard it explode.

_Why the hell were we here for, What's Chrona's reasoning?_

I saw Ed going homunculus a little ways away and tearing people apart with a sword. I huffed as I went back to fighting, my hands tearing apart innocent men, all fighting under Chrona's name. I felt utter distress.  
>"N-No..." I heard a little girl say behind me. I turned around, blood stained hands dropping to my sides.<br>Her eyes were stretched wide with fright. She was scared of me. Why wouldn't she be? My uniform was soaked in human blood. My hands were covered in blood, some of the thick red liquid dripping off my nails, and my eyes weren't as friendly as they used to be. A lot darker and a lot less friendly. Not to mention the killing aura I must have been giving off.

I didn't look human anymore. Not since I was changed. Not since I was thirteen.

Not since I broke Krad.

Not since I became the monster I am.

Not since...

_Not since my body gained the wings._

"Why?" The little girl's quiet voice asked me. "Why are you killing all the villagers?"  
>I heard a gun shot and the little girl fell over, her eyes blank and no longer had any light.<br>Someone killed the little girl. I looked at where the shot came from. A soldier, who's appearance was so familiar... My hand reached for the endless bag, my fingers twitched as I reached in. I pulled out a copy of Fullmetal Alchemist.

The soldier... I'd seen him from here, of course..  
>But it was the same homunculus who cost Ed his humanity.<p>

**_Envy._**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Envy smirked.

"I see you've become a _hanyou_." Envy walked closer. My hands pulled a sword from my bag. I held it up, Envy's neck touching the tip. "And Rage is safe, I take it."

I growled. "Leave me and my family alone."  
>"Oh, your <em>family<em>?" Envy laughed, a twisted smirk across his lips.

"Yes. Ed, Roy, my husband, Krad, Autumn, and my two children." I growled, whipping my left leg out, kicking Envy a fair distance away.

"Oh really?" I must have caused a bit of damage to his body, since the red flashes came up, flicking around his body. "Cause I have a certain friend who can take your beloved lover out with a quick pull of a trigger."

"YOU ASS!" I shrieked, clapping my hands together and slamming them onto the ground. I flung Envy sky-high, took off, flying higher than him, swung my fist up and smashed down. His body was slammed with double the force. I panted, my knuckles bleeding from the hit. Envy ran away.

"Coward..." I panted, before dropping to my knees after I landed. I fell forward onto my stomach on the hard, blood-soaked ground.

"SHINJI!" I heard Dark cry before I gave into the crushing blackness that surrounded me.

_ Autumn_

I sat beside Shinji's unmoving form. She lay in her bunk, her hands clasped over her chest, white hair slightly darker than before. What was happening to my other half?

I had secrets of my own I just could not bring myself to tell her, or even my own boyfriend. I bit my toungue. Why the hell was she hurt? I shouldn't be beating myself up with this, but I felt like I was letting Shinji, who was slightly more vunerable than before, be beat up and left vunerable.

Dark was unseen, but I knew he wasn't too far from here. Knowing him, he wouldn't stray too far from his new wife's side. He loved her like... well, like... Like... Well, I can't come up with a comparison of how much he loves her. It was painful to see him come in, look at Shinji's paling face, kiss her forehead, a tear rolling down his cheek and landing somewhere on her face. He'd walk out murmuring _**get better, love.**_ with the tent flap swishing shut behind him.

I looked at her. Shinji's chest rose slowly and fell quickly. At least she was breathing.

Sometimes, occasionally, her face would pinch out and she'd murmur something.

"No... Not... Dark..." She murmured this time. I swallowed.

_What's wrong with Black?_ Came a voice I hadn't heard before.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

_Like Black within that girl, I am inside you. _

"Like Dark inside Daisuke?" I asked.

_Yes, like that. Sort of._ The voice replied. _ My name. Is White Woman. _

___Krad_

Dark paced the area we were sitting in like a nervous singer before a concert at a country's capital.

"She'll get better... I know it. Settle down, Dark."

"I can't help worrying about her. Her hair's turning black!" Dark looked briefly at me.

"Are you sure it's not supposed to happen to a half-demon like Shinji?"

"How would I know? I'm not a _hanyou._" The way he said the word was a little harsh.

"Dark..." I murmured.

**I've been doing a lot of cliffies lately...**


	17. Chapter 17

I saw Autumn walk out of the tent and over to us, muttering really fast about 'White Woman' and magic and going to kill some people before her barrier jacket came on, and she took off. "Umm.. What just happened..?" Dark asked me.  
>"Beat's- Hey, is it just me, or is her hair a lot more... DULL..." I asked.<br>"Yea... Still, Shinji's hair's going-"  
>"OH MY GOD, DARK! WE GET IT!" I said. I jolted when a huge BOOM, followed by a wierd type of scream was heard. Something between Autumn.. and.. Another girl.. I glanced at Dark, who nodded as we both ran off.<p>

It was hard to look at, but, Autumn was much more pale, and she had a huge cut across her chest.. The tps of her hair were brown again. "She's.. Dying..?" Dark asked. I felt my eyes go wide and fell to my knees. The small blood line that came out of her mouth showed that she was loosing blood, and it was something serious. "But, how? She was cut across the chest, not stabbed. And she's part of the Black Wings!" (Shinji, Translate Black Wings ;)

We ran back to the tent, and placed her on her bunk, her eyes opened slowly, after I used some magic on the cut.. Silver..? Her body was coated in silver magic.. "Autumn..?" I asked. She looked at me, er eyes matching the silver her body took, and her hair went back to gold as the magic left.  
>"Krad...?" She asked quietly. I hugged her.<br>"My gods.."  
>"What happened..?" Dark asked.<br>"I.. I don't remeber.." She sounded confused.  
>"Go to sleep Love.." I said, kissing her forehead. She nodded once. Dark looked back at Shinji, who's hair was now completly black.<br>"Shinji.." He whispered. I watched Autumn. Her eyes were closed...  
>"Krad.."<br>"Yes?" I asked, kissing her forehead again. "I'm here.."  
>"Sleep with me..?" I blushed lightly and looked at Dark who smirked and nodded. I smiled and looked back at Autumn. "And.."<br>"Yes?"  
>"My.. barrier Jacket isn't comphy.. I can't sleep in it.." My blush incressed. I heard Dark whispering things to Shinji again.<br>"U-Umm.. Are, you wearing a bra and a pair of underwear?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Okay.. Come here.." I sat her up, and took the cross off the front of the barrier jacket first, followed by her over jacket, and then I grabbed the bottom and pulled it up. It was acually heavier then I thought. I folded it up, and placed it to the side. I then took off her shoes and socks. Her gloves were the last thing to come off, and Rage stayed around her neck in necklace mode.

I blushed once I had finished. She didn't care too much, and I left mself in my boxers and white T-shirt, and I slipped in beside her.

The next day, I didn't feel like waking up, but I felt like I was being watched. I opened my eyes, right after I heard a click of a camera.. Shinji had taken a picture... but, she didn't look the same.. Her dog ears were gone... And.. her.. claws.. AND SHE HAD BLACK HAIR! Autumn was attached to me, one arm around my leg, the other on my chest. She slept wierd, so what? It was cute. I had my left arm around her too. "Sh-Shinji?"  
>"Hey!" She smiled.<br>"You.. Feeling better..?"

"Yea! MUCH!" She smiled. I sighed. no gun shots were heard.  
>"What the-"<br>"Battles over... We're leaving. We won." She said. I nodded and packed everything, Autumn still didn't look good. "What's up with Rach?" Shinji asked, concern in her voice, as she traced the scar. Autumn groaned. "Oh, sensetive?"  
>"Mmm.." She said, rolling onto her side. Shinji laughed.<p>

"She got shot down in battle last night, making sure no one would come and hurt you. She was worried about you, Shinji." I explained. She nodded. "She was saying something about White Woman too.. I REALLY wouldn't wake her up.. I'll carry her back to the train station."  
>"Sure." Shinji said.<p>

Once we finished packing, it was already 7:00pm.. We talked to Roy, Autumn in my arms the whole time. "Colonel." Shinji said walking in.  
>"Ah, Shinjitsu. Leaving so soon?"<br>"We have to.. Autumn isn't doing to good.." Roy looked at her and got up. "Colonel..?"  
>"This is.. Nanoha-san's daughter, isn't it?" He asked. I nodded.<br>"ADOPTED. But, yes.." Roy took her. "H-Hey!" I said.  
>"I have conection with Nanoha. I ave her cell number."<br>"A-Are you serious!" Dark asked.  
>"I'd rather NOT recall your weeding." Roy said, pulling out Autumn phone from her pocket. She groaned, still asleep. He dialed the number.<p>

**ROY**

She picked up after two rings. "Autumn?"  
>"N-No.. It's Roy. Roy Mustang. You know, we met at the weeding?"<br>"AH! Roy! It's been so long!" Krad was glaring at me for holding his girlfriend... I was sitting down, my arm kepping her pressed to me. "How've you been!"  
>"Fine Nanoha. Umm, hey, I have a problem.. It's about Autumn." She gasped...GREAT.<br>"WHAT HAPENED!"  
>"She got a cut across her chest, and she isn't doing to well apperently. Shinji and the others will be going back to my place by train. I'll be going with them." Shinji choked on her water lightly. I had JUST noticed her hair..<br>"O-Oh.." Nanoha sounded worried.. "Okay.. Get a hot cloth, and place it on her chest, where the cut is.." I wrote it down. "Then, give her her stuffed animal.. And umm.. Keep her Capricorn necklace close.." I wrote that down too. "That's all.. She should heal in the week-"  
>"W-WEEK!" I asked.<br>"Eh? Sorry.. That's the best.. Make sure that she's covered too.."  
>"Right.. Thanks.. Nanoha-chan."<br>"No problem Roy! Call me any time! Bye then!"  
>"B-Bye.." I hung up.<p>

"WELL!" Krad looked at me.  
>"Get your girfriend off of me.." <p>

We got on the train, and Autumn was STILL out... "A week..?" Shinji asked.  
>"A week.."<br>"And.. We can't do anything to help her?" Dark asked. I shook my head. We all sighed, and looked at the injured girl.  
>"Get well. Please, get well..." Krad said.<p>

We had all fallen asleep. Autumn.. Slept wierd... I had woken up cause I didn't feel good, but.. One arm was wrapped around Krad's leg.. and the other around his arm.. Her head on his chest. Krad didn't care. Ed was sleeping.. Shinji was sleeping.. EVERYONE was sleeping, but me.. Well, and Autumn wasn't REALLY, but pretty damned close.. She groaned, and muttered something, her Capricorn necklace falling out of her shirt and hanging.  
><span><strong>"Operation, with the system has started."<strong> It chimmed.. Where... Have I head that voice before..? Now that I think about it, Autumn's voice sounded familliar from day one. And, her uniform.. Something.. From a long time ago. **"Healing progress, completed. Stand by mode, for wake up sequence, in 5 days."** . . . . .

- Fate12343 :)

**Thanks to my girlfriend, here's chapter 17, since I'm starting to run out on inspiration. The next three chaps are just lovey-dovey romance chaps between three pairings:**

**RoyNano,**

**DarkShin**

**KradAut.**

**;) Thanks for reading~**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After Autumn had become better, she and Krad were all lovey-dovey, except, the levels of hopeless romanticness didn't match Dark' s and mine.

Newlyweds forever.

Dark smiled as he drifted my white hair over my shoulder and rubbed my neck.

"Not quite used to this face yet." He smiled. "It's still new to me."

"It's strange, going through my first time being human again... everything was shot for my powers..." I tilted my head back a little. "Even my alchemy. Just like a normal human..." I smiled.

Dark looked at my eyes. "Your eyes are still the gold they always were before your change."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Dark twisted his fingers into my silver hair. He kissed each of my dog ears before kissing my lips. I kissed back.

Dark's hands moved from my hair to my shoulders, rubbing gently.

"Dark~" I whispered against his lips.

My husband smiled, his lips twitching against mine. I smiled too.

"You're so beautiful. Such a sexy young woman." He whispered.

"Dark~!"

He pulled away and laughed. I blushed and punched him very lightly, making sure I didn't bruise him. I was a lot stronger now than before and I could easily pummel both Krad and Dark with one hand.

Or cause quite a bit of damage to them with a sharp cut from my claws.

Dark attacked my lips with his own and pushed me over. I opened my mouth and Dark's tongue quickly flicked in, tasting my mouth. His tongue touched my fangs a couple of times.

"Not used to your right." He touched my bare right arm. "I became so accustomed to the automail, now it's flesh and blood again."

I smiled as I touched his face. He held my hand with his, the cool metal resting softly on my softly tanned skin. "Love you~"

**Roy**

Nanoha Takamachi had been on my mind a lot since Shinji and Dark's wedding. Who knew getting drunk with a woman would mean I would fall in love with her?

_Nanoha... _I thought. My mind came up with an obscene scene. In my head, I was kissing Nanoha.

_Woooaaah, brain..._ I thought, shaking my head and clearing that image. I found my hand had been unconsciously reaching for the phone on the table beside the couch. I had her number.

"Nanoha..." Her name was ushered softly from my mouth. I was really falling in love with her. I just couldn't stop thinking about her.

Nanoha was beautiful. Completely sexy and would never pull a gun on me.

**Take me, take take take me...**

**wanna be your victim, ready for abduction...**

The strange words echoed in my mind.

I sighed. "Nanoha..."

My hand flicked for the phone, dialing her number frantically. I waited for her to pick up.

_Only one step into a bigger relationship_... I thought.

"Hello?" Nanoha's voice came through the relationship. "Captain Nanoha Takamachi here." **(A/N: FINE RACH! CAPTAIN NANOHA IT IS) (A/N FATE: HI! :D) (A/N Shinji: *facepalm*) (A/N Fate: I'm over at Shinji's house ;) **

"Hello, Nanoha." I smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter final

**Aww... Chapter 19 is here... along with the fact LAP is done... :( Awww...**

**Some DarkShin romance, along with slight RoyNano. **

**Shorter chapter than lately. Rach, your turn after. ;)**

A nick. A nick in my right wrist. I bit my lip as it was slightly darker than the rest of my skin. It was in a stripe pattern, with a similarily shaped and tinted marking just below it.

"Dark?" I held it up to him. "Do you see any strange marking?"

He nodded, tracing them with his index finger. "Yeah... could be because of what I became... being a panther-cat chimera... could have higher senses than Krad or Autumn." He sighed.

I blushed as he pressed his lips to the markings. "Whatever." He murmured, his lips still pressed against my skin.

"As long as we're together." I smiled.

Roy

I blushed as I saw Nanoha in a dress. Not often do I see her, and I finally asked her out. Her pretty face was coloured lightly with a blush. She was really, really, really cute.

Guess I really was falling for Nanoha.

The captain walked over to me and saluted.

"Fuhrer Mustang." She formally said.

"Please, Nanoha, just Roy, when it's the two of us." I smiled. She blushed, dropping her hand. I smiled, leaning over.

Nanoha's eyes widened as my lips touched hers, then closed.

I smiled and closed my own eyes.

Shinji

The portal, ready for us to move on, was open behind us. I had my bag packed with all sorts of things.

"Shinji, you need a proper hanyou weapon." Dark looked at me. I nodded.

"Of course. Something sharp to rely on. Cant rely on magic all the time." I smirked, clapping my hands and walking to the nearest thing composed of metal.

A sword was created. I clapped again, crafting a sheath for it. I tucked the sheath into my belt, then sheathed the sword.

"All set." I smiled. Dark laughed. The group had assembled, and my two kids were here to see us off.

"Mama." Maes looked at me. "I'm coming with you."

"Maes... Stay with your father."

He shook his head. "NO! I don't want to stay here. I want to see the other worlds!"

I nodded. "That's quite the reason."

He beamed, hugging Sugintou. "I'll open a screen to talk to you once a week."

She nodded. "Be brave, onii-chan!"

He drew back and joined our group, looking up at Ed. "Harro, Ed." He smirked.

"Lets go." Krad smirked, stepping into the portal.

Maes nodded and eagerly followed, then Ed, Dark, then Autumn.

I turned to Sugintou and Roy.

"See you soon." I smiled, jumping into the portal.


End file.
